Bardzo dziwne lato
by Toffik
Summary: Wakacje między piątym a szóstym rokiem Hogwartu. Trochę Huncwotów, trochę Snape/Lily i trochę nastoletnich dramatów. Pisane jakoś po premierze ostatniego Potterowego filmu i bardzo inspirowane.
1. Chapter 1

_**peron 9 ¾ **_

- To udanych wakacji, Ruda – James szturchnął łokciem w żebra stojącą obok dziewczynę w szkolnej szacie. – Zaproszenie do nas cały czas aktualne. No wiesz, jakby ci się jednak znudził ten Paryż.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się Lily, idąc w kierunku barierki między peronem dziewięć i trzy czwarte a peronem dziewiątym.

- Na pewno przyjdzie bo nawet nad Sekwaną będzie myśleć o pewnym wspaniałym i jurnym Rogaczu– zaopiniował Syriusz, zdecydowanie zabierając od niej kufer. – Pani pozwoli. Glizdek, nie stój tak, pomóż nieść koleżance sowę. Bądź choć raz gentelmanem.

Najmniejszy z chłopców posłusznie wyciągnął rekę po klatkę, ale Lily pokręciła głową na znak, że poradzi sobie sama. Kątem oka dostrzegła wysokiego, chudego chłopca przepychającego się przez tłum uczniów wraz ze swoim bagażem.

- No no, kogo my tu mamy – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Syriusz.

- Milych wakacji, Smarkerusie! – wrzasnął James tak, że połowa przebywających na peronie uczniów zwróciła się w jego stronę. – I pamiętaj: higiena osobista jest jednym z najistotniejszych…ała! – urwał, bo Lily z całej siły nadepnęła mu na stopę. – zdrowych nawyków które warto wyrobić sobie w okresie dojrzewania. – zakończył, zduszonym szeptem.

- Jeśli myślisz, że zaimponowałeś mi tym i zachęciłeś mnie do spędzenia z tobą chociaż dnia wakacji, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie, Potter – wycedziła przez żeby dziewczyna i zmierzyła go wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
- Daj spokój, Ruda – próbował bronić się James. – Nie odzywacie się do siebie i dalej go bronisz? Przecież to szumowina, pamiętasz jak cię nazwał wtedy, po egzaminach?

- Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyście go, bando idiotów, nie zaczepiali!

Przez chwilę oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem, wreszcie James wymamrotał coś na kształt przeprosin i spuścił wzrok. Stanęli, w milczeniu, obserwując powoli przesuwającą się kolejkę do barierki.

- W każdym razie ja chętnie skorzystam z twojego zaproszenia, Rogasiu – odezwał się Syriusz, przerywając ciszę. – I jestem pewien, że Lunatyk i Glizdek też.

- Będzie zależało – uśmiechnął się blado Lupin. –Od aury i no… wiecie.

- Jasna sprawa – zgodził się James.- Jak cos to są przecież sowy, jakoś się dogadamy. Ruda, też będziesz do mnie pisac, prawda?

- Może – odparła chłodno, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy czarodziej przechodził właśnie na mugolską część dworca i dopiero teraz dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że tym razem nie będzie na nią czekać. Wyniośle, ponure spojrzenie jakim ją obdarzył raczej nie pozostawiało złudzeń.

Ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo Evansów i Snape'ów rodzice Lily chętnie podwozili na dworzec jej szkolnego kolegę i często też zabierali go ze sobą w drodze powrotnej, ku rozbawieniu Huncwotów i wielkiej udręce Petunii. Teraz po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat Severus będzie wracał sam. Lily westchnęła cicho i przysunęła się do przodu, zupełnie ignorując planujących wspólne wakacje kolegów.

- Do zobaczenia, Lily – uśmiechnął się ciepło Remus.- Pozdrów Petunię

Mimo wszystko również się uśmiechnęła. Lupin co roku pół żartem pół serio kazał jej pozdrowić mugolską siostrę, i o ile za pierwszym razem Lily rzeczywiście się na to odważyła, gwałtowna reakcja Petunii spowodowała, że później poniechała już takich pomysłów.

- Wyślę ci kartkę z Paryża – zapewniła go. – Z jej odręcznym podpisem.

- Doskonale.

Syriusz pomógł jej dźwigać kufer aż do samochodu rodziców – przy okazji obserwując ów samochód z zachłanną fascynacją interesującego się światem mugoli czarodzieja. James nerwowo przygładzał włosy i starał się roztaczać wokół siebie aurę dobrze wychowanego młodego człowieka, a Remus i Peter po prostu pomachali z daleka i poszli przywitać się ze swoimi rodzinami. Wreszcie James i Syriusz pożegnali się z Evansami, prawie gnąc się w ukłonach i jeszcze raz napomknęli o zaproszeniu na lato – dość głośno by dotarło to do uszu rodziców Lily - i odeszli. Dziewczyna z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że chociaż James wita się ze swoją rodziną, to Syriusz nie szuka nikogo wzrokiem i idzie przez parking sam. Wcześniej chyba tak nie było.

- A gdzie się podziewa ten twój kolega? – zapytał pan Evans, wytrącając Lily z zamyślenia. To jej przypomniało o jeszcze jednym chłopcu który odbędzie podróż do domu samotnie. – chyba tylko na niego czekamy?

- Nie czekamy – odparła. Aż wzdrygnęła się na myśl o tym lodowatym spojrzeniu, które Severus jej posłał na peronie. – Wraca sam.

- No cóż… Widzę, że w końcu znalazłaś sobie innych kolegów – powiedział ojciec. – Wyglądają na miłych. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu dzieciakowi od Snape'ów, ale nie da się zaprzeczyć, że był gburowaty, wydawałoby się że zwykłe podziękowanie za podwózkę to dla niego wysiłek…

- tato…

- Severus z nami nie jedzie? – zainteresowała się Petunia, uchylając szybę samochodu. – Co to, straszydła się pokłóciły?

- Tuniu, zachowuj się – upomniała ją matka. – No, skoro już na nikogo nie czekamy, to chyba pora jechać. Lily musi się jeszcze zapakować, rano zbieramy się na lotnisko.

Petunia wyraźnie ożywiła się na wieść, że siostra pokłóciła się z sąsiadem.

- I co, teraz będziesz jeździć do swojej szkoły dla dziwolągów sama?

Lily obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. Średnio miała ochotę o tym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z siostrą. Od zerwania przyjaźni z Severusem minął już co prawda prawie miesiąc, ale do tej pory cały czas była w otoczeniu koleżanek z klasy. No i byli oczywiście Huncwoci, którzy skutecznie potrafili zająć jej uwagę – jeśli tylko akurat nie żartowali sobie z młodego Snape'a.

Teraz jednak jest inaczej, pomyślała, sadowiąc się z tyłu samochodu obok nad wyraz ciekawskiej Petunii. Teraz, kiedy dookoła nie było szkolnych kolegów, a Severus mieszkał kilka domów dalej, nie była już taka pewna siebie i odważna. I na pewno nie była aż tak przekonana, że zrywanie z nim kontaktu było dobrym pomysłem. Jeśli doda się do tego fakt, że miała spędzić połowę wakacji w podróży, zupełnie odcięta od czarodziejskiego świata, zanosiło się na bardzo dziwne lato.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okno**_

Kilka godzin później to przeczucie, że wakacje będą co najmniej dziwne przybrało na sile. Lily zupełnie nie mogła jakoś znaleźć sobie miejsca w pokoju, w którym nie przebywała już przecież od świąt. Zapakowała swoje podróżne walizki – co właściwie sprowadzało się do tego, że wrzuciła do nich tą część ubrań, która akurat nie spoczywała w nie-rozpakowanym szkolnym kufrze- po czym zeszła na dół. Pani Evans i Petunia akurat przygotowywały kolację, pogrążone w rozmowie o jakiejś szczególnie wartej uwagi atrakcji turystycznej we Francji.

- A ty co byś najbardziej chciała zobaczyć, kochanie?

Lily dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że pytanie było skierowane do niej.

- Co… a… nie wiem – przyznała, po czym wróciła do posępnego wpatrywania się w okno.

- Lily pewnie wolałaby zostać tutaj i pobiegać trochę z innymi czarodziejami i porobić hokus-pokus.

- Tunia!

- Nie wolno nam używać czarów poza szkołą – powiedziała apatycznie Lily.

- I tak dziwne, że dzieciak Snape'ów jeszcze tu nie zajrzał i nie zabrał cię, żeby polatać na miotłach – kontynuowała Petunia. Twarz miała zwróconą w stronę kuchenki ale bez wątpienia uśmiechała się złośliwie. W końcu to już prawie tradycja. Rok w rok pierwszy wieczór po przyjeździe Lily z Hogwartu niepodzielnie należał do Petunii i jej docinków odnośnie szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa, wykładanych tam przedmiotów i preferowanych sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu. Na początku Lily wybuchała złością i obrażała się gdy tylko siostra zaczynała temat, z czasem przywykła jednak i przestała gwałtownie reagować na zaczepki. Poza tym Tunia była dobrą obserwatorką. Inną tradycją dotyczącą pierwszego dnia po powrocie z Hogwartu było siedzenie z Severusem na placu zabaw albo pod drzewem aż do późna.

- Severus nie lubi latać na miotle –stwierdziła i zaczęła rysować coś palcem po stole.

- No to nie wiem co wy tam robicie… zmieniacie się w czarne koty, czy zrywacie pokrzywy na cmentarzach?

- Severus mawiał zawsze, że pokrzywy najlepiej zrywać w lesie, te z cmentarza zazwyczaj są wyschnięte i dają mało soku.

- Severus nie lubi tego, Severus mówi to – powtórzyła śpiewnie Petunia. – Co ty, zakochałaś się w nim, czy co?

- Zwariowałaś?! – Lily spiorunowała siostrę spojrzeniem, ta jednak nawet się nie odwróciła i po chwili dodała tym samym prześmiewczym głosikiem.

- Bo on w tobie na pewno.

Czarownica wpatrywała się w tył głowy Petunii z natężeniem, jakby samą siłą woli chciała zmusić ją do odwrócenia się.

- Czemu tak uważasz? – spytała wreszcie, upijając łyk herbaty z kubka, który postawiła przed nią mama.

- A czy to nie oczywiste? – zadrwiła Tunia, odwracając się i podchodząc do stołu by postawić na niej tackę z pieczenią. – to było widać już od pierwszego momentu jak do nas przylazł. Teraz też łazi za tobą w każdej wolnej chwili.

- znamy się ze szkoły, to chyba nic dziwnego. Poza tym już nie łazi.

- Zauważyłam – przyznała triumfalnie Petunia i zręcznie obróciła się na pięcie by przynieść z kuchennego blatu miskę z sałatką. – I szalenie ciekawi mnie, co takiego mu zrobiłaś. Zadźgałaś ropuchę tym kawałkiem drewna który nosisz w kieszeni?

Lily nie odpowiedziała. Popatrzyła ponuro na postawioną na stole miskę, po czym znów przeniosła wzrok na okno. Najchętniej uciekłaby teraz do swojego pokoju, ale nie miało to większego sensu, skoro i tak nie potrafiła tam wytrzymać nawet kwadransa. Korciło ją, żeby wyjść na spacer. Zobaczyć, czy Severus też nie wyszedł z domu i nie przyczaił się gdzieś by w tajemnicy warzyć kolejny eliksir.

Po czym gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową opędzając się od tej myśli. Nazwał Cię szlamą. Obraził cię, mimo, że przez pięć lat wstawiałaś się za nim i próbowałaś go bronić. Zna się na czarnej magii, podobnie jak ci jego ślizgońscy kumple ma bzika na punkcie czystości krwi i za parę lat zacznie ganiać w masce za takimi jak ty.

Powitalna kolacja Lily zaczęła się na dobre, a ona nawet tego nie zauważyła. Chyba po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mogła do woli zastanawiać się nad kilkoma sprawami i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? – z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos mamy. – Od kiedy przyjechałaś wyglądasz na zmartwioną.

- Wszystko w porządku, mamo.

- Zdałaś wszystkie egzaminy?

- Tak, mamo, przecież wysłałam do was list tydzień temu.

- No tak, tak – przyznała pani Evans. – ale nie wiem jak to u was jest, coś mogło się zmienić… nie chcę wypytywać, po prostu chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przyjechałaś stamtąd taka smutna.

- Wydaje ci się.

- Może po prostu nie podoba ci się ta wycieczka? – zasugerował ojciec. – Ci twoi koledzy mówili o jakimś wakacyjnym wypadzie, może rzeczywiście wolałabyś do nich pojechać?

- To dopiero za kilka tygodni, zdążę ich odwiedzić po przyjeździe – machnęła ręką, jakby opędzając się od muchy. James Potter był kolejnym powodem, dla którego to lato zapowiadało się bardzo dziwnie. – Na razie Syriusz musi posiedzieć ze swoją rodziną, a James też gdzieś jedzie.

- Ale wiesz, jeśli naprawdę aż tak nie podoba ci się ta Europa, to może da się coś załatwić – zaproponowała łagodnie mama. – żebyś została w Anglii. Nie wiem, mogłabyś pojechać do jakiejś szkolnej koleżanki albo zaprosić którąś tutaj, żeby nie czuć się samotnie albo pomieszkać u któregoś z sąsiadów… Pani Snape chyba…

Lily wstała od stołu i bez słowa poszła na górę.

- w razie, gdybyś tego nie pojęła, mamo – odezwała się Petunia. – Od ponad kwadransa rozmawiamy o tym, że oni już się raczej do siebie nie odzywają.

- A to ciekawe – stwierdziła pani Evans, podchodząc do okna i uchylając kotary. – bo z jakiegoś powodu ten chłopak od dobrych kilku chwil stoi pod naszymi oknami.

Severus rzeczywiście stał pod oknem salonu Evansów – Lily dobrze widziała go ze swojego pokoju na piętrze. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy go nie zawołać, ale pomyślała sobie, że jeśli wcale nie chce z nią rozmawiać, to ucieknie gdy tylko zda sobie sprawę z tego, że został dostrzeżony.

Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedł? Przypadek? Stare nawyki?

Przecież nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tamtej awantury, czasem tylko Severus rzucał jej niechętne spojrzenia, gdy przechodziła korytarzem w otoczeniu huncwotów.

Usiadła na parapecie okiennym i przez szybę spoglądała na stojącego pod jej oknami czarodzieja. Miał na sobie luźną mugolską marynarkę, która pewnie została mu po ojcu. Wyglądał w niej na jeszcze wyższego i chudszego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

A może by tak jednak spróbować się z nim pogodzić? Przecież tak naprawdę dostało jej się za Huncwotów, może to na nich powinna się była pogniewać zamiast przyjmować zaproszenia na wakacje. To oni mu dokuczali i to oni sprawili, że między nią a przyjacielem z dzieciństwa wyrósł mur. No, i była jeszcze czarna magia.

W pewnym momencie chłopak popatrzył w górę i dostrzegł siedzącą w oknie postać. Przez chwilę spoglądał na nią, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, od czasu do czasu oglądając się przez ramię.


	3. Chapter 3

_**felix felicis**_

Lily na palcach zeszła na dół. Rodzice oglądali telewizję, a Petunia – sądząc po odgłosach, kończyła pakować walizki. Po kilku latach unikania Filcha i Irytka wymknięcie się z domu na wieczorny spacer nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu nawet w trudniejszych warunkach. Dziewczyna niemal bezszelestnie otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe i zeszła na ganek. Wysoka, smukła postać wciąż jeszcze była widoczna w głębi ulicy. Zaczęła biec w jej kierunku.

- Sev- zawołała, znalazłszy się dość daleko od okien własnego domu. – Sev, poczekaj!

Postać odwróciła się przez ramię, po czym przyspieszyła kroku. Lily nie odpuszczała. Dobiegła do końca ulicy i bez namysłu skierowała się na polną ścieżkę. Dobrze wiedziała, gdzie Severus zmierza. A przynajmniej miała szczerą nadzieję, że zmierza do ich drzewa i że nie wykopał po drodze żadnych dołów w które mogłaby wpaść i skręcić kostkę. Gdy jednak prawie już bez tchu dotarła do znajomej wierzby i spojrzała w górę, ujrzała zwieszające się z grubego konara stopy. Prawie rozpadające się sandały założone były na szare, wełniane skarpety, co Lily skwitowała lekkim uśmiechem. Tak, bez wątpienia to był Severus.

- Szpiegujesz, Evans? – spytał, odgarniając ręką liście i spoglądając na nią wyniośle.

-Evans? –zmarszczyła brwi i oparła dłonie na biodrach. – to już nie „szlama"? Straciłeś odwagę bez swoich uroczych ślizgońsko-śmierciożerczych przyjaciół?

- Wiesz, że nie – odparł, znacznie mniej surowo, jakby z żalem. – Przecież już cię za to przepraszałem, naprawdę tego żałuję. Nigdy bym cię tak nie nazwał, gdyby nie…

Lily spoglądała na niego w milczeniu, nieco bardziej oskarżycielsko niż zamierzała.

- Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – spytał.

- Dlaczego stałeś pod moimi oknami?

- Przechodziłem tamtędy. Na dole paliło się światło, więc zajrzałem.

- Jasne – prychnęła. – mogłeś okazać nieco więcej finezji przy wymyślaniu tego wykrętu. Dobrze wiem, że cię na to stać

- Mogłaś wykazać nieco więcej finezji i nie odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie – zauważył z podszytą jadem uprzejmością. Przesunął się nieco na gałęzi, jakby próbował zrobić jej miejsce i ułatwić wspinaczkę. Lily wciąż jednak stała na ziemi.

- Więc po co do nas przyszedłeś? – spytała, groźnie mrużąc oczy. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Chciałem ci to dać przed wyjazdem z Hogwartu, ale byłaś otoczona swoją nową, wspaniałą świtą.

- Coś takiego – z trudem zredukowała swoje zaskoczenie do nieznacznego tylko uniesienia brwi.– Kolejna próba przeproszenia mnie za „szlamę"?

- Nie. Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, Evans, pracowałem nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu, zacząłem na długo przed tamtym. I te dwie rzeczy nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego.

- Oh

- Chodź tutaj i miejmy to już za sobą – burknął, wyraźnie nieco zniecierpliwiony.

Teraz naprawdę zrobiło jej się głupio. Severus przygotowywał dla niej jakaś niespodziankę i nie zaprzestał tych przygotowań nawet po tym, jak się posprzeczali. Rozpoczęła wspinaczkę po pniu drzewa. Po krótkich zmaganiach usiadła na skrawku gałęzi obok Snape'a i złożyła dłonie na kolanach.

- Jak powrót do domu? – spytała. Z jednej strony czuła, że słowa, które między nimi padły nie mogą być cofnięte, a z drugiej wciąż miała cichą nadzieję, że uda się powrócić do tego, co było i rok i dwa, i trzy lata wcześniej. Do wakacji z Severusem. Do momentów w których nie był nerwowy i nieprzyjemny i nie ciskał w ludzi klątwami nieznanego pochodzenia. Do momentów gdy był jej przyjacielem, a nie pomiatanym przez jej nowych znajomych dziwolągiem.

- Normalnie – wzruszył ramionami. – Skorzystałem z sieci fiuu jeśli o to pytasz.

- A jak, no wiesz… dom?

- Też bez większych zmian. Tatuś spalił część książek i potłukł wszystkie puste fiolki. Ale przynajmniej mama nie czuje się gorzej.

Lily nie musiała na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, jaki ma teraz wyraz twarzy. Doskonale pamiętała tą minę, która pojawiala się zawsze, gdy padał temat rodziny Severusa. Zwykle dla rozluźnienia chłopak prawie natychmiast pytał o jej rodziców i kochaną mugolską siostrzyczkę, ale tym razem jakoś nie chciało mu to przejść przez usta. To przez tą „szlamę", przez to słowo które wciąż wisiało w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi i nadawało pytaniom o mugoli nowego, obraźliwego podtekstu. Dziewczyna bezwiednie poszukała dłonią jego dłoni i uścisnęła ją lekko. W odpowiedzi uwięził jej rękę w prawie wyłamującym palcem uścisku i złagodził go dopiero, gdy właścicielka ręki syknęła cicho.

- Słyszałem, że w te wakacje wybywasz do potterolandu? – zadrwił.

- Może tak, może nie – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Sama jeszcze nie miała pojęcia co zrobić z tym zaproszeniem. – Będzie zależało od mojego nastroju. I od tego, kiedy wrócimy z wyjazdu.

- I od tego, jak ładnie szanowny pan Potter będzie cię prosił i jak bardzo będzie ci nadskakiwał, prawda?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – zaprotestowała z rozdrażnieniem. – A ty nie masz jakiegoś obozu dla młodych śmierciożerców czy czegoś w tym typie? – spytała szorstko. Prawie natychmiast ugryzła się w język.

- Lily…

Dłoń Severusa wciąż spleciona z jej dłonią zadrżała lekko. Znów zeszli na tematy, które dzieliły ich już od dobrych kilku lat.

- Posłuchaj, Lily – kontynuował chłopak, ściszając głos do szeptu. Dopiero teraz popatrzyła mu w oczy. – On naprawdę jest potężny. Groźny i potężny i… nie, posłuchaj – popatrzył na nią błagalnie. – I to prawda, co wcześniej mówiłaś, że dużo osób z naszego domu jest po jego stronie. Ich rodziny są więc to naturalne, że oni też…

- Ale twoja matka chyba go nie popiera, a twój ojciec ma gdzieś cały świat czarodziejów włącznie z tobą i twoją matką.

- Ładnie to ujęłaś – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Wcale nie musisz się do niego przyłączać, wiesz? – popatrzyła na niego z powagą. – i to, że jesteś w Slytherinie nie ma nic do rzeczy. Dumbledore na pewno chętnie widziałby cię po swojej stronie, jesteś zdolny, jesteś… My wszyscy już teraz wiemy, że po skończeniu szkoły będziemy mu się sprzeciwić, staniemy po jasnej stronie… już nawet kilka osób ze starszych klas ma pomysł jak to zrobić.

- O niczym innym nie marzę, jak być po jednej stronie z bandą grafiątek, włączając w to Pottera i… - urwał, widząc oburzenie odmalowujące się na twarzy Lily. Spuścił głowę i przygarbił się nieco– Przepraszam… naprawdę przepraszam. To nie ma nic do rzeczy, po prostu…

- Znów ci się coś wyrwało, tak? Cóż, ostatnio dość często ci się to zdarza. A może po prostu wolisz ciemną stronę bo zamiast moich znajomych których nie lubisz są te twoje typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy, tak? – spytała, nieco podnosząc głos. –Bo jeśli tak, to jesteś żałosny, głupi i nikczemny.

- Owszem, jestem – przyznał. Powiedział to tak dziwnie ściśniętym głosem, że Lily mimo wszystko popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem. Spuściła wzrok na ich wciąż splecone ręce – Ale teraz posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Chodzi o to, że nie wiem, jak to będzie. Nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię i po czyjej stronie stanę i nie jest tak, że na pewno się do niego przyłączam po skończeniu szkoły… Są… są pewne sprawy, które mnie powstrzymują.

- Na przykład jakie? – zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Westchnął ciężko. Ciemne oczy nabrały takiej intensywności że Lily zaczęła się nieco bać odpowiedzi.

- Zmierzam do tego, że po prostu nic nie wiadomo i… Lily… on naprawdę jest niebezpieczny i jak dobrze wiesz nie lubi mugoli. Nie lubi takich rodzin jak twoja… czasy są teraz niebezpieczne, ta twoja podróż też może być…

- Do rzeczy, Sev.

Chłopak wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni zbyt luźnych spodni i wyjął z niej niewielką buteleczkę. Wypełniona była eliksirem o barwie płynnego złota.

- Co to jest?

- Felix felicis – odparł ze źle skrywaną dumą Severus. - Przynosi szczęście. Po wypiciu udaje ci się wszystko, czego się podejmiesz. Znalazłem go w Eliksirach dla Zaawansowanych i pomyślałem… możesz teraz potrzebować szczęścia, Lily – zakończył z triumfalnym i zarazem nieco smutnym uśmiechem.

-Sev… - wyszeptała, wyciągając dłoń po eliksir. – Ale… eliksiry dla zaawansowanych? To pewnie musiało być trudne do uwarzenia, co?

- Przygotowuje się go sześć miesięcy – przyznał. – No i musiałem zwinąć staremu Slughornowi kilka składników. Ale już próbowałem, działa tak jak powinien.

Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć i jak się zachować. Chyba zbierało jej się na płacz. Chyba. Nie była pewna, bo jednocześnie chciało jej się śpiewać. Wreszcie rzuciła się na Severusa i mocno oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi.

- Jeszcze nikt dla mnie nigdy… - szeptała, tuląc się do niego mocno i zasypując pocałunkami jego czoło i policzki. – Nikt nigdy nie kradł dla mnie niczego z szafki nauczycieli… nikt nie próbował uwarzyć dla mnie szczęścia… Dziękuję… boże, nawet nie wiem jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć… Sev, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego miałam!

Severus na początku spoglądał na nią ze strachem, wyraźnie nie wiedząc czego może się spodziewać po nagłym ataku. Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr i siedział zupełnie sztywny, pozwalając by rudowłosa czarownica przytulała go i całowała po policzkach. Po chwili strach zniknął. Pozostało tylko napięcie widoczne w ciemnych oczach tak wyrazistych w bladej, ziemistej twarzy. Było w tych oczach coś jeszcze. Ból, którego przyczyny Lily nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

Wreszcie, najwyraźniej pokonując jakieś wewnętrzne opory, Severus lekko poklepał ją po plecach i przysunął twarz do rudych włosów dziewczyny. Jego chude dłonie drżały lekko, przesuwając się po jej plecach i ramionach. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli tak w milczeniu. Żadne nie chciało powiedzieć tego, co przeczuwali od początku tej rozmowy. Prezent został ofiarowany, pozostawało więc rozejść się do domów i udawać, że cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Bo przecież chodziło tylko o ten prezent. Tak naprawdę oboje byli boleśnie świadomi tego, że ich przyjaźń zakończyła się miesiąc wcześniej na szkolnych błoniach. Nie potrafili już rozmawiać nie kłócąc się przy okazji o Pottera i Śmierciożerców.

- Będzie mi ciebie brakować, Sev – powiedziała nagle Lily, drżąc pod wpływem nagłego powiewu wiatru. Przyszły mistrz eliksirów mocniej objął ją ramieniem. – Naprawdę będzie, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. Będziemy jeszcze czasem rozmawiać, prawda? Wyślesz do mnie sowę? Bo ja ci na pewno przyślę pocztówkę z Paryża.

Chłopak też zadrżał, lecz chyba nie z powodu zimna.

- Muszę iść – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Ojciec będzie się wściekał. A ty rano wyjeżdżasz.

- Ale nie chcę.

- To zostań.

Lily jeszcze przez chwilę obejmowała chudego, żylastego Severusa Snape;'a po czym oderwała się od niego i zręcznie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Chłopak poszedł w jej ślady. Szli polną ścieżką trzymając się za ręce, a gdy dotarli do skrzyżowania Spinner's End z ulicą na której mieszkali Evansowie bez słowa rozdzielili się i poszli każde w swoją stronę.


	4. Chapter 4

_**serce w Paryżu**_

Kilka pierwszych dni podróży do Europy było dla Lily okropne. Prawie nie interesowały ją widoki za oknem samochodu i atrakcje turystyczne. Wciąż na nowo i na nowo analizowała ostatnią rozmowę z Severusem próbując dojść do jakichś sensownych wniosków. Na razie jedyną konkluzją jaką osiągnęła było to, że utrata starego przyjaciela zabolała ją o wiele bardziej, niż przypuszczała na początku. Nadmiar złego sowy jej szkolnych koleżanek nie mogły nadążyć za częstymi zmianami adresów, bo jak dotąd nie dostała od nich żadnego listu. Sowa Jamesa Pottera oczywiście za każdym razem trafiała bezbłędnie i przynosiła głównie nalegania by ustosunkować się do spotkania z Huncwotami w drugiej połowie wakacji. Lily nie odpisywała, głównie dlatego, że nie miała pomysłu co mogłaby napisać.

Remus i Syriusz nie wysłali do niej ani jednej sowy. Fakt – Peter też tego nie zrobił, ale chyba po prostu był na to zbyt nieśmiały, natomiast oni do tej pory jakoś nie mieli problemu z napisaniem listu. Może coś im się stało? Syriusz po raz pierwszy wracał do domu sam, a Remus przez ostatnie dni Hogwartu marnie wyglądał. Może ma nawrót swojej dziwnej choroby?

Zmęczona całym dniem jazdy i zwiedzania Lily kładła się w hotelowym pokoju i próbowała zasnąć, ale sen nie przychodził. Gdy wreszcie udawało jej się zdrzemnąć, śnił jej się Severus pojedynkujący się o nią z Jamesem za pomocą trzonków od mioteł lub chochli do mieszania w kociołkach. Gdy wreszcie dotarli do Paryża, w którym mieli zatrzymać się na kilka dni, młoda czarownica była już tak blada i zmęczona, że rodzice surowo nakazali jej zostać w hotelu i porządnie się wyspać. Sami zabrali Petunię i udali się na nocne zwiedzanie miasta.

Lily znów nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Wyjęła z podróżnej torby listy od Jamesa, przejrzała je i sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin by nareszcie coś mu odpisać, ale w głowie miała pustkę. Następnie próbowała napisać list do Severusa, zresztą z takim samym efektem. Wreszcie zdecydowała się, że napisze do Remusa. Tym razem poszło jakoś łatwiej. Pióro skrzypiało po pergaminie. Pisała o tym, że się o niego martwi i żeby dał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź gdy tylko będzie się czuł na siłach by to zrobić. Wspomniała też, że dotarła już do Paryża, czuje się tu bardzo samotna i odcięta od czarodziejów i nie bardzo wie co zrobić z zaproszeniem od Jamesa. Położyła skończony list na szafce przy łóżku, po czym położyła się i próbowała zasnąć. Przyśnił jej się Severus we fraku i pelerynie krojący krogulcze jelita, więc ocknęła się zniesmaczona i włączyła telewizję. Leciał jakiś francuski film dokumentalny, z którego rozumiała co dziesiąte słowo, mimo że swego czasu uczyła się tego języka.

Cholerny Paryż. Z okna hotelowego pokoju widać było rozświetlone Pola Elizejskie. Niebo nad miastem gdzieniegdzie miało odcień ciemnego granatu, ale jaśniejsze odcienie zdradzały, że niedługo nadejdzie świt

Lily wstała i na boso przemknęła do apartamentu rodziców. Znalazła paczkę papierosów ojca i zapalniczkę, po czym z jednym zapalonym papierosem i drugim zapasowym zatkniętym za ucho wróciła na fotel przed telewizorem. Film się już skończył i po chwili pojawił się pasek informujący o zakończeniu emisji programu na ten dzień. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nieruchomy ekran, paląc papierosa i starając się przy tym nie krzywić. Paliła do tej pory może raz czy dwa, przy czym była to inicjatywa Petunii nie chcącej, by młodsza siostra wygadała coś rodzicom.

Skrzypnęły drzwi od apartamentu i dziewczyna szybko zagasiła papierosa i rzuciła go na okienny parapet, po czym zaczęła machać ręką, by rozwiać unoszące się po pokoju kłęby dymu. Do pokoju wślizgnęła się Petunia. Na widok Lily siedzącej w kucki na fotelu przed włączonym telewizorem i machającej szaleńczo ręką, starsza panna Evans stanęła w bezruchu i uniosła brwi do góry.

- Udam że tego nie widziałam – stwierdziła surowo. – Za chwilę wejdę tu znowu i będziesz leżała w swoim łóżku pogrążona w głębokim śnie.

Rzeczywiście wyszła, zapukała i weszła do pokoju jeszcze raz. Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Na litość boską, Lily, jest czwarta rano! Nie ciągnęli cię na tą wycieczkę bo miałaś się porządnie wyspać. Wyglądasz już prawie jak widmo!

- Nie chce mi się spać – odparła obojętnie Lily, wyjmując zza ucha kolejnego papierosa. Petunia przez chwilę przyglądała jej się w napięciu, najwyraźniej oczekując na jakaś magiczną sztuczkę.

- Nie odpalisz go za pomocą czarów… czy coś? – spytała cicho, jakby zachłannie. W jej oczy wkradła się tęsknota za światem, który jej nie chciał, za to bardzo chętnie wziął w objęcia jej siostrę.

- Przykro mi, Tuniu. Od pięciu lat powtarzam ci, że nie wolno nam używać czarów poza szkołą.

- Poczekaj, poszukam zapalniczki. Albo – dziewczyna odłożyła torebkę na lóżko i zdjęła eleganckie pantofelki. – Możemy zejść na dół, do lobby. Hotel jest czynny całą dobę, na pewno będzie ktoś, kto nas obsłuży. Przynajmniej ktoś był kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy na górę.

- Super, prawie jak w Hog..- Lily nerwowo przeczesała włosy palcami. –Znaczy… to dobry pomysł. Nie mogę zasnąć, a rodzice są za ścianą i nie chciałabym ich obudzić.

- Ubierz się jakoś – rzuciła przez ramię Tunia i zmarszczyła brwi. – Tam będą normalni ludzie.

Lily posłusznie zmieniła rozciągniętą koszulę nocną na krótkie spodenki i bluzę od dresu, po czym wyślizgnęła się na korytarz w ślad za starszą siostrą.

Przez pierwsze lato po powrocie Lily z Hogwartu Petunia – zgodnie z przewidywaniami - była nie do zniesienia. Najpierw zrobiła awanturę, następnie nie odzywała się do nikogo przez dwa tygodnie, a przez następne na każdym kroku dowodziła, że jej siostra jest dziwolągiem. W następnych latach wyraźnie spuściła z tonu i przez większość czasu zachowywała się całkiem w porządku. Dało się z nią porozmawiać i liczyć na dyskrecję. Wystarczyło nie wspominać zbyt często o Hogwarcie lub przedstawiać go jako całkiem zwyczajną, wręcz nudną szkołę. I używać odpowiednio dostosowanego ideologicznie słownictwa: na przykład zamiast 'mugole' mówić 'normalni ludzie'.

- Musieli ci nieźle dokopać w tej szkole – przyznała Petunia, spoglądając nad nią sponad filiżanki herbaty. – Naprawdę nie wyglądasz dobrze.

- Nic mi nie jest – wzruszyła ramionami Lily i odpaliła papierosa.– Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że Sev mnie kocha? – spytała po długiej chwili.

Petunia upiła łyk herbaty.

- Potrafię rozpoznać nieodwzajemnioną miłość kiedy ją zobaczę – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się gorzko. – W głównej mierze z autopsji.

- Tuniu… - Lily popatrzyła na nią ze współczuciem. – Kto…?

- Nie ma o czym mówić – uśmiechnęła się krzywo dziewczyna. – Niestety nie mam tyle szczęścia co ty. Nie mam kolegów ze szkoły przynoszących mi bagaże pod sam samochód.

- Tuniu, proszę, nie mów tak…

- Swoją drogą całkiem niczego sobie ci koledzy. Jedziesz do nich na te wakacje, czy jak?

- Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznała. – Nie wiem, co zrobić.

- Dlatego nie sypiasz po nocach? – spytała siostra. Wyjęła jej papierosa z ręki i zaciągnęła się, wypuszczając z ust smużkę z dymu. – Bo nie wiesz czy przyjąć zaproszenie od nowych, wyglądających prawie normalnie kolegów czy dalej łazić z tym obszarpańcem od Snape'ów?

Lily przez chwilę milczała, pijąc swoje kakao i zastanawiając się intensywnie. Rzeczywiście, mniej więcej do tego sprowadzały się jej problemy. Wystarczyło tylko dodać do tego fakt, że jeden z tych kolegów jest prawdopodobnie chory, drugi natrętny, z trzecim niewiadomo co się dzieje, a wymoczek od Snape'ów prawdopodobnie niedługo zostanie sługą złego czarnoksiężnika.

- Tuniu – odezwała się dość nieśmiało. – Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś kogo znasz bardzo długo i lubisz wpadł w… niebezpieczne towarzystwo?

- Jak narkotyki? – podchwyciła Petunia. – Zawsze podejrzewałam, że tamten gówniarz coś bierze. Wystarczy mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć.

- Bardziej jak organizacja terrorystyczna, czy coś… - zawahała się Lily. Znów zabrała siostrze papierosa i zaczęła zastanawiać się jak porównać sytuację z Czarnym Panem do właściwiej sytuacji w świecie mugoli. – Coś jak sekta… - Uśmiechnęła się posępnie, bo przyszło jej do głowy, że to akurat dość trafne porównanie. - W każdym razie ta organizacja tępi ludzi takich jak ja. Urodzonych w zwyczajnej rodzinie. I to sprawia, że trochę się boję i nie wiem, jak powinnam się wobec takiej osoby zachowywać.

- To zależy, jak bardzo dbasz o tego kogoś– odparła z zadziwiającym spokojem Petunia. Odpuściła sobie stwierdzenie że od dawna podejrzewała Severusa o tego typu pomysły chyba tylko dlatego, że napomykała o tym wystarczająco często przez ostatnie kilka lat. – Gdyby mi zależało i gdybym naprawdę dobrze go znała i wiedziała, że nie chce zrobić mi krzywdy, to pewnie starałabym się typa wyciągnąc z tego złego towarzystwa. A gdyby nie zależało mi specjalnie i gdyby ta znajomość była mi w pewnym sensie niewygodna, chyba wolałabym uznać, że nic nie mogę zrobić – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – i poszukałabym sobie innych, bezpiecznych przyjaciół.

Lily spuściła wzrok. Siostra wciąż spoglądała na nią znad krawędzi swojej filiżanki.

- Widziałaś się z nim po powrocie z Hogwartu, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Widzieliśmy go z rodzicami, stał pod oknem salonu. A później nie było cię w pokoju, gdy zajrzałam, więc to oczywiste, że poszłaś za nim.

- Tak.

- Pogodziliście się?

- Nie.

- Więc po co było to spotkanie? – dopytywała się Tunia.

- Pożegnalny prezent – wzruszyła ramionami Lily. – Dał mi coś… coś na szczęście – uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie buteleczki z płynnym złotem. – To chyba znaczy, że nie jest taki zły i że chyba nie chce zrobić mi krzywdy, co?

- Normalnie bym się zgodziła, ale nie wiem, co siedzi w głowie typom takim jak ty czy on. Ale skoro za nim łazisz po nocy i przyjmujesz prezenty, to chyba wciąż mu ufasz, co?

- Chyba… chyba tak.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Petunia milczała, najwyraźniej walcząc z nadmierną ciekawością.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co się pokłóciliście?

- Ci nowi wspaniali koledzy – zadrwiła Lily. – Wyśmiewają się z niego i robią mu głupie żarty. Wkurzało go to. Mnie też wkurzało, więc jak raz stanęłam w jego obronie to nazwał mnie… w taki sposób, jak ta sekta do której próbują go zwerbować nazywa dzieciaki z normalnych rodzin. To u nas jest postrzegane jako obelga. Od tego czasu się do siebie nie odzywamy.

- Obraziłaś się, bo twoje ulubione zwierzątko cię podrapało gdy twoi nowi koledzy ciągnęli je za ogon? – zadrwiła Petunia. Lily zmarszczyła brwi i popatrzyła na nią z niesmakiem.

- Nigdy nie podejrzewałam ciebie o to, że mogłabyś stanąć po stronie Severusa Snape'a – stwierdziła gorzko.

- Nie stoję po jego stronie. Po prostu powoli zaczyna mi się robić trochę żal dzieciaka.

- Czemu?

Prawie już wypalony papieros znów powędrował do Petunii.

- Wiem jak to jest, kiedy ktoś, kogo lubimy nagle znajduje sobie całkiem nowy świat, do którego my nie mamy dostępu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Śliczne usta moje i oczy zielone**_

Po powrocie do pokoju Lily została uspokojona przez siostrę, ze może spać ile chce, bo zmęczeni dotychczasową podróżą i zwiedzaniem rodzice ustanowili dzień całkowitego leniuchowania. Młoda czarownica nie miała nic przeciw, bo gorące kakao, które wypiła spełniło swoją rolę. A może to był fakt, że nareszcie podzieliła się z kimś swoim zmartwieniem – nawet jeśli spotkało się to z miażdżącą krytyką i próbą wpędzenia w poczucie winy. Grunt, że nareszcie poczuła przyjemną, senną ociężałość. Przytuliła się do poduszki i zamknęła oczy.

Z jakiegoś powodu zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy istnieje jakieś zaklęcie które miałoby kolor jej oczu. Na pewno jakieś było, przynajmniej jedno. I nagle, idąc jakimś korytarzem uświadomiła sobie, że owszem, są takie i na pewno nie są to dobre zaklęcia.

Korytarz zmienił się w schody, które z każdym krokiem robiły się coraz bardziej strome i coraz bardziej kręte. Jakiś cichy głos mówił śpiewnie do ucha słowa, które na pewno skądś znała. Musiała przeczytać w jakiejś książce, mugolskiej albo czarodziejskiej.

_Biały i róż to moje kolory_

_Śliczne usta moje i oczy zielone_

Na schodach było coraz ciemniej, więc Lily wyciągnęła z kieszeni szkolnej szaty buteleczkę z felix felicis. Eliksir zalśnił złoto w ciemności, po czym nagle buteleczka dostała skrzydełek. Wyślizgnęła się z rąk czarownicy i uleciała aż pod sklepienie. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się James Potter na swojej miotle i w stroju do Quiditcha. Pochwycił buteleczkę z eliksirem i zanurkował, by schwycić również Lily, jednak w tym czasie felix felicis wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i roztrzaskał o kamienny schodek.

…_Śliczne usta moje i oczy zielone_

James popatrzył na okruchy szkła, po czym po prostu wziął Lily za rękę i pociągnął ją na górę. Szli opustoszałymi, szkolnymi korytarzami trzymając się pod ramię i z jakiegoś powodu podśpiewując o zielonych oczach i ślicznych ustach. Nagle ujrzała w jednym z wyłomów korytarza Severusa, który spoglądał na nią niemal błagalnie. Wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał jej coś pokazać albo powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Jakby ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała. _Chroń mnie._ Nie wiedziała, do kogo należy ta myśl, po prostu połączyła ją z obrazem nieruchomego Snape'a. Odwróciła się i chciała ruszyć w jego kierunku, ale James tylko mocniej ścisnął ją za rękę i zaczął mówić o jakimś zaklęciu, którego światło jest dokładnie takie samo, jak kolor jej oczu. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali. Ktoś krzyknął „_Morsmorde_" i na ruchomym sklepieniu pojawiła się wielka, jadowicie zielona czaszka z wypełzającym z niej wężem.

… _śliczne usta moje i oczy zielone…_

Lily krzyknęła wystraszona i wyrwała się z uścisku Jamesa. Śmierciożercy zostawiają ten znak wtedy, gdy kogoś mordują. Kto zginął? Severus? James? Petunia? Ktoś, kogo nie zna? Odwróciła się i w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał chłopak w stroju sportowym, leżały tylko jego druciane okulary. Przypomniała sobie, że musi gdzieś biec i kogoś ratować. Nie ma czasu! Koniecznie musi kogoś osłonić przed zaklęciem równie zielonym jak jej oczy zanim będzie za późno. Czuła jak serce tłucze się jej w klatce piersiowej. Z jednej z bocznych komnat dobiegł ją czyjś przeszywający krzyk. Nie musiała się zatrzymywać i zaglądać by wiedzieć, że to Severus został właśnie naznaczony jako sługa Voldemorta. Teraz będzie miał czaszkę i węża wytatuowane na ramieniu. Czarną, nie zieloną. A tak nie powinno być. Powinien mieć przy sobie coś zielonego!

Zielony to kolor nadziei

Przyspieszyła kroku. To nie jego miała ratować przed zielonym promieniem, był ktoś inny. Na oślep otworzyła drzwi w jednym z bocznych korytarzy i znalazła się w zdemolowanym dziecinnym pokoiku. Dziecko! Miała ratować jakieś dziecko, ale dziecka nigdzie nie było.

- Jakie śliczne oczy – rozległ się zimny, przypominający syczenie węża głos. – Śliczne zielone oczy i równie śliczne usteczka. Te oczy idealnie się nadają, o tak. Są pod kolor mojego ulubionego zaklęcia.

- Jakie jest twoje ulubione zaklęcie? – spytała naiwnie. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po pokoju. Była zupełnie sama, a syczący głos zdawał się dochodzić z jej głowy.

- Jakie jest moje ulubione zaklęcie… hm, pomyślmy… o, może to.. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oddział zamknięty**_

Kilka dni później Evansowie opuścili Paryż i wsiedli w samolot do Aberdeen by spędzić pozostałe dwa tygodnie lipca nad pięknymi szkockimi jeziorami. Mieszkali w niewielkim piętrowym domku kempingowym i cieszyli się przyrodą i własnym towarzystwem. Lily zastanawiała się, jak daleko są teraz od Hogwartu i czy udałoby się tam teraz dostać i pokazać Petunii kilku szkolnych zakamarków. Pomysł nie spotkał się ze zbyt entuzjastycznym odzewem, więc dała spokój. Dobrą stroną pobytu w Szkocji było to, że mogła teraz regularnie korespondować ze szkolnymi koleżankami bez narażania życia i zdrowia swojej sowy. Porozsyłała zaległe pocztówki z Francji, kupiła także na poczcie kilka nowych, przedstawiających szkockie krajobrazy. Napisała do Jamesa w sprawie spotkania w sierpniu i wysłała krótkie notki do pozostałych Huncwotów.

Dni oczekiwania na jakaś odpowiedź dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Po ponad tygodniu do domku nad jeziorem dotarła nieco zmęczona i wymiętoszona sowa Lupina. Lily niecierpliwie rozerwała kopertę. Pani Evans spoglądała na nią dość sceptycznie, Petunia zaś wyciągała szyję ponad ramieniem siostry, by zobaczyć chociaż kilka słów. Tylko pan Evans w spokoju żuł swojego rogalika i czytał poranną gazetę. Dziewczyna szybko przemknęła wzrokiem po liście.

Droga Lily

Obawiam się, że nie mam najlepszych wiadomości. Będziemy musieli zmienić nieco plany wakacyjne, bo James wylądował w szpitalu świętego Munga. Podobno miał jakiś wypadek. Planujemy go odwiedzić najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe, dam ci znać jak będę wiedział więcej.

Jeśli to cię jakoś pocieszę, rodzice zgodzili się, by przenieść nasze wakacyjne spotkanie tutaj. Wpadaj, kiedy tylko będziesz miała ochotę, Syriusz chwilowo mieszka u mnie, bo pokłócił się z rodziną, James też pewnie przyjedzie, kiedy go już wypuszczą.

Ściskam

Lunatyk.

Lily odłożyła list i bezmyślnie zaczęła zgniatać go w dłoni.

- Coś się stało, kochanie? – spytała pani Evans, widząc pobladłą nagle twarz córki.

- Mamo, tato, Tuniu – odezwała się Lily. – Przepraszam was, ale koniecznie muszę wrócić do domu. Mój przyjaciel miał wypadek i jest w szpitalu, muszę się dowiedzieć jak się czuje.

Nie było to łatwe, kosztowało sporo nerwów i rodzinnych kłótni, ale ostatecznie się udało. Dwa dni później Lily stała pod wejściem do Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga w towarzystwie Remusa i Syriusza.

- Zabiję go – powiedziała ze złością. – Normalnie jak go spotkam, to go rozszarpie.

- Może lepiej jej tam nie brać? – zasugerował Syriusz, lekko szturchając koleżankę w bok. – Bo jeszcze naprawdę mu zrobi jakaś większą krzywdę niż tamten tłuczek.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mógł nam od razu powiedzieć, że po prostu dostał w łeb o jeden raz za dużo?! Rodzice mnie zabiją! Naprawdę mieli mi za złe to, że zrywam się ze wspólnych wakacji i odpuścili tylko dlatego, że już mieli dosyć moich humorów. Wyszłam przez niego na rozpieszczoną smarkulę!

- Prawdopodobnie nie mógł ci tego powiedzieć, bo był nieprzytomny – zauważył Remus, uśmiechając się słabo. – Dopiero dzisiaj rano odzyskał świadomość.  
- Ale na pewno się wzruszy, jak się dowie, że zrezygnowałaś dla niego z rodzinnych wakacji.

Lily odburknęła coś niechętnie, spoglądając na wiszącą na ścianie budynku tabliczkę „Zamknięte z powodu remontu". Zaledwie kilka godzin temu dotarła do domu Remusa i pierwszym, czego się dowiedziała, było to, że James Potter grając w miniquiditcha ze swoimi sąsiadami doznał dość poważnego urazu czaszki, co było efektem zderzenia z tłuczkiem. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy powinna być bardziej zła na siebie, czy na niego. Pierwsze, co stanęło jej przed oczami to sen o zielonym zaklęciu i pozbawionych właściciela drucianych okularach. Była przekonana, że został w jakiś sposób skrzywdzony przez zwolenników Czarnego pana i że to jego ostatnie chwile. Inaczej przecież wytrzymałaby do końca rodzinnej wyprawy Evansów i nie musiałaby narażać rodziców na dodatkowy stres. Oczywiście, że jej ulżyło, że to tylko Quiditch, ale wściekała się, że aż do tego stopnia ją to obeszło. Cholerny Potter i jego cholerna głowa!

Syriusz podał pilnującemu wejścia manekinowi cel wizyty i ujął Lily pod ramię, by przeprowadzić ją przez sklepową witrynę. Remus przeszedł tuż za nimi. Nie potrafiła poskromić ciekawości. Pierwszy raz była w magicznym szpitalu – i choć może nie była to najlepsza okazja do zwiedzania świata czarodziejów – nie mogła się powstrzymać od szturchania towarzyszy i wypytywania ich o każdą rzecz, jaka wzbudziła jej podejrzliwość. Skierowali się na oddział magicznych urazów i poprosili jedną z uzdrowicielek o wskazanie sali Jamesa Pottera,. Dowiedzieli się, że teraz śpi i siedzą przy nim rodzice, więc postanowili zaspokoić ciekawość Lily i przejść się po szpitalu. Widzieli izbę przyjęć i ze zgrozą obserwowali ratowanie człowieka pogryzionego przez mantikorę, ale szybko zostali przegonieni do poczekalni.

- Ale muszę przyznać, że jestem pełen podziwu – zagaił Syriusz, gdy rozsiedli się na fotelach. – Zwiałaś z rodzinnej wycieczki, żeby odwiedzić naszego drogiego Rogacza.

- Powiedziała osoba, która niedawno sama zwiała z domu.

- To była inna sytuacja, mój poczciwy Lunatyku. Musiałem stawić opór reżimowi i tak jakoś wyszło, że ten opór zakończył się z chwilowym zagospodarowaniem pokoju na twoim strychu. Swoją drogą… gdzie umieściłeś Lily?

W związku z tym, że Evansowie postanowili wykorzystać swój urlop do końca, Lily również została awaryjnie ulokowana w domu Remusa, który przecież wcale nie znajdował się tak daleko od jej miejsca zamieszkania. Wystarczyło tylko pojechać muglskim autobusem do sąsiedniego miasta.

- W sypialni dla gości – uśmiechnął się Remus. – jestem dobrym gospodarzem.

- Gdybyś był dobrym gospodarzem, to umieściłbyś ją razem ze mną.

- Ale wtedy byłbym złym przyjacielem.

- Za to Rogaś miałby dodatkowy powód, by się tak mienić.

- Jesteś odrażający, Black – powiedziała stanowczo Lily, mimo wszystko uśmiechając się do niego. – Poza tym o ciebie też się martwiłam. Nie dawałeś żadnego znaku życia, myślałam, że coś się stało!

- Stało się – powiedział cicho i odgarnął opadający na oczy kosmyk włosów. – Ale sadze, że będę w stanie dalej z tym żyć. Więc… Podobało ci się we Francji?

- Nie – odparła zgodnie z prawdą. – Pierwszy raz od kilku lat nie miałam kontaktu z żadnym czarodziejem oprócz Pottera dokładnie przez tydzień.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

- Rzeczywiście, współczuję! Tydzień z Jamesem, jak ty to zniosłaś, moja ty biedna?! A te twoje psiapsióły nic nie pisały?

- Pisać pisały. Oglądaliśmy z rodziną zamki nad Loarą i podziwialiśmy widoczki, co noc nocowaliśmy gdzie indziej. Większość sów nie mogła mnie znaleźć. Autentycznie dostawałam głupawki i nawet śnił mi się sami-wiecie kto. Dopiero w Szkocji dotarły do mnie zaległe sowy od dziewczyn.

Lupin drgnął na swoim siedzeniu i złożył dłonie w piramidkę.

-Śnił ci się?

- Tak – przełknęła ślinę, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów. –Powiedział mi, że mam oczy pod kolor jego ulubionego zaklęcia. No wiecie... Avada.

- Z twojego snu wynika, że Czarny Pan to niezły komplemenciarz – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Syriusz i odchylił głowę na siedzenie. – Ale… nikt nie zginął, co?

Lily streściła mu pobieżnie resztę snu, nie omijając niczego. Na wzmiankę o felix felicis młody Black wyraźnie się ożywił.

- Skąd wiesz o tym eliksirze?

- Ja… słyszałam o nim – powiedziała szybko. Jakoś nie miała ochoty dzielić się swoim sekretem. – że przynosi szczęście i tak dalej. I w sumie może dobrze byłoby go mieć przy sobie, tak na wszelki wypadek…

- Niezwykle trudno go przygotować – wtrącił Remus. – I nie sądzę, żeby naprawdę przynosił szczęście, to chyba bardziej coś w rodzaju autosugestii. Pijesz go i wydaje ci się, że masz szczęście, że nic ci się nie może stać.

- Ach – Lily spuściła głowę. Pomyślała o malej, złotej buteleczce spoczywającej w jej bagażu. Czyżby naprawdę mimo wszystko była bezwartościowa? – Ale przyznajcie, że fajnie byłoby mieć coś takiego, gdyby wybuchła wojna. Byłoby bezpieczniej i w ogóle.

- Będzie co ma być – odparł enigmatycznie Syriusz, zapadając się głębiej w fotel. – I żadne eliksiry szczęścia, nawet uwarzone przez mistrza tego nie zmienią.

Nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować na to stwierdzenie, wróciła do opisywania swojego snu. Gdy skończyła, obaj jej towarzysze wydali się dość zaniepokojeni.

- Myślicie, ze to może się spełnić? – spytała, widząc ich miny.

- Wiesz, sny bardzo często sprawdzają się na opak – powiedział uspokajająco Lupin. – Poza tym to mogła być po prostu projekcja twoich lęków. No wiesz, nie miałaś z nami kontaktu, martwiłaś się i wyobrażałaś sobie różne rzeczy.

- W każdym razie jedna rzecz chyba raczej na pewno się sprawdzi – powiedział w zadumie Black. – Jak nic Smark zostanie śmierciojadem, ma ku temu idealne predyspozycje.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy – powiedziała groźnie Lily, po czym zerwała się z fotela i zaczęła iść w stronę schodów na piętro.

- Co ją ugryzło? – spytał ze zdumieniem Syriusz, ale Lupin tylko pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Złapał przyjaciela za nadgarstek i pociągnął go śladem dziewczyny. Połazili po szpitalnych korytarzach jeszcze przez chwilę i pogapili się na tablicę informacyjną, starając się wyszukać najbardziej dziwne specjalności magomedycyny, po czym dostrzegli Potterów nadchodzących od strony oddziału magicznych urazów. Pani Potter uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do Lily i powiedziała, że jeśli chcą, mogą teraz odwiedzić Jamesa.

Lily oczywiście zaczęła swoją wizytę u poszkodowanego od porządnej bury. Wyzwała Jamesa od nieodpowiedzialnych, tępogłowych mięśniaków, co to nie potrafią siedzieć z tyłkiem w domu i tylko stresują innych i wytknęła, że ten tłuczek zapewne nie zrobił większej różnicy, bo Potter i tak od dawna nie ma mózgu i jest równie rozwinięty emocjonalnie co gumochłon. James przyglądał się jej z niemym zachwytem i bardzo mało prawdopodobne, by dotarła do niego chociażby część zniewag. Gdy Lily wyczerpała swój zapas obelg, usiadła obok łóżka Jamesa i machając nogami na zbyt wysokim krześle, przysłuchiwała się jak ranny bohater z emfazą opowiada o feralnym meczu. Niemal odruchowo poprawiła zsuwający mu się za bardzo na czoło bandaż, czego Syriusz nie omieszkał nie zauważyć.

Było w porządku. Siedziała przy łóżku przyjaciela, któremu na szczęście nie stało się nic, czego się obawiała. Zaginiony Black się znalazł i teraz beztrosko żartował sobie na temat bandażowego turbanu Pottera, a Remus wyglądał całkiem zdrowo. Na jakiś czas wyrzuciła ze swoich myśli uparcie milczącego Severusa i po prostu cieszyła się letnim popołudniem i słońcem wpadającym przez okno szpitalnej sali. James oczywiście nie mógł jeszcze wstawać, nie mogli też gościć u niego zbyt długo, bo jedna z dyżurujących pielęgniarek po godzinie wyrzuciła ich na korytarz.

- Hej, patrzcie kogo my tu mamy – odezwał się nagle Syriusz, gdy pożegnawszy się z poszkodowanym przyjacielem ruszyli do wyjścia. Lily natychmiast zwróciła się we wskazanym kierunku i zmartwiała.

Przed tablicą informacyjną stał ubrany w swoje szkolne szaty Severus Snape. Wyglądał na jeszcze bledszego i kościstego niż zwykle. Głowę miał nieco pochyloną, a czarne, długie włosy jak zwykle opadały mu na twarz. Co jakiś czas rzucał na boki ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby upewniał się, czy nikt go nie śledzi. Wreszcie podszedł do kontuaru recepcji i tłumaczył coś siedzącej tam kobiecie. Dwaj Huncwoci i Lily stali bez ruchu w wyłomie korytarza obserwując go.

- Myślicie, że przyszedł węszyć, co się dzieje z Jamesem? – spytał cicho Syriusz, ale Lily tylko przewróciła oczami.

- Sądzę, że ma na głowie dość własnych problemów – powiedział dość neutralnie Remus. – Chodźmy stąd.

Black w milczeniu przeparadował przez hall tuż za plecami młodocianego mistrza eliksirów. Remus i Lily szli za nim. Z jakiegoś powodu dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że będzie o wiele lepiej jeśli Severus ich tutaj nie zauważy. Odwrócił się dopiero gdy trójka nastolatków stała już przy wyjściu. Czarne oczy zmierzyły Lily uważnym, nieco spłoszonym, wzrokiem, po czym spoczęły na stojących za jej plecami huncwotach. Snape nagle poczerwieniał na twarzy, zacisnął dłonie w pieści i szybkim krokiem oddalił się w stronę schodów.

Wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

- Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, czy to było dość dziwne nawet jak na niego? – odezwał się jako pierwszy Syriusz. Lily utkwiła w prowadzących na górę schodach zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Myślicie, że zgłosił się, bo coś mu dolega? – spytała cicho.

- Nie wiem, ale możemy to sprawdzić. Poczekajcie tu chwilę.

Łapa podszedł do recepcji i przez chwilę rozmawiał z czarownicą, do której wcześniej zwrócił się Snape. Stał dumnie wyprężony, kilka razy nawet przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Czaruje ją – zauważył mało odkrywczo Lupin.

- Niech na nią nawet rzuci imperiusa, byle tylko się czegoś dowiedział – rzuciła z niecierpliwością Lily. Towarzysz obrzucił ją zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Wreszcie Syriusz pożegnał się z czarownicą na recepcji i ruszył w ich kierunku. Na jego twarzy malował się dziwny, nieco złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Mały Smarkerus kogoś odwiedza – powiedział, gdy był już dość blisko. – I to nie zgadniecie gdzie. Na oddziale zamkniętym – mówiąc to zrobił charakterystyczny gest sugerujący jakiego rodzaju pacjenci tam przebywają. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że z nim i jego rodziną musi być coś nie tak.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Spinner's End**_

Lily wzięła głęboki wdech i po raz kolejny zaczęła walić pięściami w drzwi niewielkiego, dość pokracznego domku.

- Nikogo nie ma w domu – rozległ się pełen złości głos Severusa. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Naprawdę była bliska tego, by uwierzyć że dom świeci pustkami i wrócić do Lupinów.

- Sev! – krzyknęła, kopiąc w drzwi. – Sev, otwórz, to ja!

- Evans? – spytał z powątpiewaniem gospodarz. – Jesteś sama?

- Pewnie, że jestem sama, idioto – wycedziła przez zęby. – Wpuść mnie! Jest mi zimno i woda z dachu kapie mi za kołnierz.

- Czemu nie pójdziesz do siebie?

- Nikogo nie ma w domu! Tylko ja wróciłam wcześniej. Jeśli mnie nie wpuścisz, będę nocować pod drzwiami!

Nie słyszała kroków w głębi domu. Nagle drzwi domostwa Snape'ów otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem i stanęła w nich blada, przypominająca nieco ducha postać.

- Sev – wyszeptała z przerażeniem Lily. – Co się stało? Co się dzieje? Widziałam cię w szpitalu i….

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż stał w drzwiach, skutecznie blokując wejście do środka.

- Nic takiego – odparł z posępnym uśmiechem i wsadził ręce do kieszeni mugolskich spodni. – Mama gorzej się poczuła. Odwiedzałem ją.

- Co… kiedy? Jak długo tam jest?

- Chyba tydzień – odparł z jakąś dziwną bezradnością w głosie.

- A twój ojciec? – spytała Lily, wpatrując się w niego z autentycznym przerażeniem. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała. – Gdzie jest twój ojciec?!

- Prawdopodobnie świętuje swoje wielkie osiągnięcie jakim było doprowadzenie mamy do szału. Albo wyniósł się na dobre. Jakoś nie miałem nastroju pytać go, co właściwie ma w planach.

Lily zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę. Wyciągnęła dłoń i poklepała go lekko po ramieniu. Momentalnie zesztywniał i rozejrzał się nerwowo. Gdziekolwiek planował uciec, nie zdążył. Dziewczyna mocno objęła go ramieniem i zaprowadziła do środka.

- Chodź – powiedziała łagodnie. – Chodź, usiądź tutaj.

Lekko popchnęła go na jeden z foteli stojących w ciasnym saloniku

- Gdzie trzymasz herbatę? Albo kawę? w sumie napiłabym się kawy, padam z nóg.

Za oknem przetoczył się cichy pomruk burzy. Severus obserwował swojego gościa milczeniu, jakby próbując przewidzieć jego następny ruch i przygotować jakąś obronę Sprawiał wrażenie nieco wystraszonego.

- Co ty sobie właściwie wyobrażasz, Evans? – wycedził przez zęby, gdy Lily postawiła na stole dwa kubki i usiadła na sąsiednim fotelu.

- Że wyglądasz jak upiór i coś ciepłego do picia na pewno dobrze ci zrobi.

- Nie musisz się nade mną litować.

Lily prychnęła cicho.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że się nad tobą lituję? – spytała. Severus uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i skinął głową.

- Jakieś takie dziwne odniosłem wrażenie.

- Jakieś takie mylne. Nie lituję się nad tobą, Sev – powiedziała poważnie i upiła łyk kawy ze swojego kubka. – Masz problem, więc to naturalne, że chcę ci dotrzymać towarzystwa i w miarę możliwości jakoś pomóc. Tak robią przyjaciele.

- Przyjaciele – uśmiechnął się pod nosem i również sięgnął po swój kubek. Ani na moment nie odrywał wzroku od towarzyszki. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo ten etap mamy już za sobą. Co robiłaś w szpitalu ze swoimi… przyjaciółmi?

- Odwiedzaliśmy Pottera. Debil rozbił sobie łeb grając w Quiditcha.

-Nawet największym zdarzają się upadki – stwierdził sentencjonalnie, acz szyderczo Snape. – To przez niego wróciłaś wcześniej?

- Po części – uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie. – Rzeczywiście trochę się przestraszyłam, bo nie wiedziałam, co się stało. Poza tym wypadek kolegi to świetna wymówka żeby się zerwać z beznadziejnej wycieczki.

- Aż tak źle było?

- Strasznie – przewróciła oczami. – Ale nie martw się, nie gorzej niż u ciebie – dodała, wyprzedzając szyderczą uwagę, którą na pewno miał zamiar poczynić. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Wnioskuję, że skoro twoi mugole nie wrócili a pan Potter jest obłożnie chory, zostałaś przygarnięta przez Blacka albo Lupina. Dlaczego u nich nie zostałaś?

- Bo widziałam cię w szpitalu – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Przestraszyłam się, że dzieje się coś złego. I jak widać miałam rację.

- Zbytek troski, Evans – powiedział sucho. Wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie – Poradzę sobie.

Lily ze stukiem odstawiła swoją kawę na stolik, po czym przesiadła się na oparcie Severusowego fotela. Lekko objęła go i przyciągnęła do siebie. Poddał się prawie od razu i posłusznie oparł głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Będzie dobrze, Sev- wyszeptała, gładząc go po włosach. – Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.

- Wiem.

- Masz ochotę pograć w szachy czarodziejów?

- z tobą zawsze.

Grali w magiczne szachy prawie cały wieczór. Na kominku płonął ogień, za oknem przetaczała się wyjątkowo intensywna letnia burza, a oni leżeli na brudnym dywanie w saloniku ze starą szachownicą rozłożoną między nimi. Nie mówili do siebie nic poza „szach" i „mat". Przy trzeciej albo czwartej partii Lily nie mogła już opanować ziewania, więc przestali. Severus nieco plącząc się i jąkając wyjaśnił, że właściwie nie ma tu zbyt dużo miejsca do spania. Koniec końców niespodziewany gość został ulokowany na nieco wąskim i nieco skrzypiącym łóżku Severusa, właściciel łóżka postanowił zaś spać na kanapie.

- Jesteś pewien, że to nie problem? – spytała po raz dziesiąty Lily.

- Zawsze też mogę wystawić cię na deszcz.

-Dobra, dobra, biorę łóżko. Sev…

- Co?

- Mogę tu posiedzieć? – spytała Lily, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru unikając wzroku Snape'a. – Tylko trochę, dopóki nie uśniesz.

- Po co? – spytał z autentycznym zdumieniem.

- Chcę się upewnić, że nie będziesz miał żadnych kłopotów ze snem ani nic – powiedziała cicho.

- Nie miewam problemów ze snem – zapewnił ją Severus. – Ale skoro musisz to sprawdzać empirycznie, to proszę bardzo.

Lily rozsiadła się w fotelu, otuliła jakimś znalezionym w naprędce kocem i popijając zimną już kawę obserwowała, jak czarnowłosy chłopak kładzie się na starej, zjedzonej przez mole kanapie, nakrywa się kołdrą i odwraca twarzą do ściany.

Zwija się w kłębek, zauważyła z rozbawieniem. Był to raczej duży i raczej nieforemny kłębek, ale… większość osób na ich roku w Hogwarcie podejrzewało, ze Severus śpi zawieszony do góry nogami pod sufitem na podobieństwo wielkiego nietoperza. Ślizgoni zarzekali się, że to widzieli. Czarownica ziewnęła przeciągle i wypiła ostatni łyk z kubka. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest senna i zmęczona. Wstała i modląc się w duchu by o nic się nie potknąć, zbliżyła się do kanapy. Chciała się upewnić czy Sev aby na pewno śpi.

Spał.

Albo bardzo dobrze udawał, że śpi, bo chyba zaczął oddychać szybciej gdy podeszła. Nie zamierzała go demaskować. Okryła chłopaka kocem i wycofała się do wyznaczonego jej pokoju, po czym prawie bez sił zwaliła się na łóżko.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dziwniej i dziwniej**_

Lily nie musiała otwierać oczu by wiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje. Doskonale pamiętała wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia i miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Przejęta tym, że widziała Severusa w szpitalu, jeszcze tego samego wieczora pojechała na Spinner's End i dobijała się do drzwi byłego przyjaciela tak długo, aż wreszcie otworzył. Mało tego. Bezczelnie się do niego wprosiła i z jakiegoś niepojętego dla niej powodu postanowiła siedzieć przy nim i patrzeć jak zasypia. Co ją podkusiło?! Wkroczyła na jego prywatną przestrzeń akurat w momencie gdy był najbardziej osłabiony i bezbronny. Przecież on ją za to zamorduje jak tylko otrząśnie się z szoku spowodowanego jej nagłym przyjazdem. Nie miała złudzeń. Nie została wyrzucona za próg tylko dlatego, że Sev był zbyt zaskoczony by w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

- A ja myślałam, że zrywanie się z wakacji żeby odwiedzić Pottera to moje szczytowe osiągnięcie – wymamrotała pod nosem. – Idiotka.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas leżała na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i myślała.

Co dalej?

Przybycie tutaj było decyzją całkowicie spontaniczną. Nie miała pojęcia, co zastanie na miejscu, toteż nie przygotowała sobie żadnego planu działania. Wczoraj wieczorem też właściwie nie przedyskutowali tego, co robić dalej. Matka Severusa była w szpitalu, a jego ojciec gdzieś zniknął. To drugie było akurat dość sprzyjającą okolicznością, bo Tobiasz Snape skręciłby kark każdemu czarodziejowi przekraczającemu progi jego domostwa. Tak czy inaczej sytuacja wybitnie nie sprzyjała przyjmowaniu gości. Zwłaszcza, jeśli gość nie jest najbardziej lubianą i pożądaną życiu Severusa osobą. Najlepiej byłoby wstać, przeprosić za kłopot i ulotnić się stąd jak najszybciej. Tylko że…

Wcale nie chciała go zostawiać. Ani trochę. Nie teraz.

Z korytarza dobiegły ją jakieś hałasy. Gospodarz był już na nogach i wyjątkowo energicznie krzątał się po mieszkaniu. Oho, zaczyna się. Lily otworzyła oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Nigdy jeszcze nie miała okazji być w domu przy Spinner's End, głównie z powodu pana Snape'a. Miejsca było tu naprawdę niewiele. Właściwie cały pokój Severusa wypełniony był książkami i grubymi, czarodziejskimi magazynami o eliksirach i zaklęciach. Jedna z leżących na niewielkim, zagraconym biurku gazet była otwarta. Czyjaś ręka zakreśliła kilka zdań w artykule i powypisywała na marginesach komentarze. Obok gazety na stole rozerwana koperta z rodową pieczęcią Malfoyów i kawałek ozdobnego pergaminu.

- No, no – zagwizdała pod nosem Lily.

Nagle jej wzrok padł na dwie pocztówki przyklejone do ściany nad łóżkiem magiczną taśmą. Podeszłą bliżej i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że to te same nieruchome, mugolskie kartki, które wysłała mu z podróży. Wyjrzała na korytarz. Drzwi do znajdującego się naprzeciw sypialni salonu również były otwarte. Jak na dłoni widziała więc stojącego przed płonącym kominkiem Severusa. Znów miał na sobie szatę czarodzieja i najwyraźniej szykował się do podróży za pomocą fiuu.

- Dzień dobry, Evans – powiedział, nawet się nie odwracając. Zupełnie jakby i wiedział, że dziewczyna właśnie skrada się na palcach po korytarzu.

- Dzień dobry, Sev – wymamrotała zmieszana. Fakt, że jest tu nieproszonym gościem nieco ją onieśmielał – Dobrze spałeś?

Zerknął przez ramię na stojącą w progu czarownicę i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Idę do szpitala – powiedział szybko. – Wrócę później.

- Mogę iść z tobą?

- Chcesz się zobaczyć z kapitanem Tłuczkiem? – zadrwił.

- Nie – powiedziała szybko, choć rzeczywiście przyszło jej do głowy by przy okazji znów odwiedzić Pottera. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że może wolałbyś mieć kogoś do towarzystwa, czy coś.

- Nie, dzięki

- Sev… Co właściwie jest z twoją matką? – spytała Lily, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Jeśli pozwolisz, zachowam to dla siebie – odparł dość oschle. - Zresztą, twoi dowcipni koledzy już zadbali o to, żeby się dowiedzieć, na jaki oddział się kierowałem, nieprawdaż?

Lily z westchnieniem pokiwała głową.

- W takim razie chyba jesteś w stanie zrozumieć nie mam ochoty się nad tym rozwodzić?

- Jasne.

Lily wciąż stała w progu, przestępując z nogi na nogę. To chyba nie był dobry moment by rozstrzygać o tym, kiedy powinna się stąd wynosić. Porozmawiają wieczorem.

- Muszę iść – powiedział wreszcie Snape.- Będziesz tutaj?

- Hmm… co?

- Czy będziesz tutaj jak wrócę? – powtórzył pytanie Severus. Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku kominka, ale wyraźnie zwlekał ze skorzystaniem z fiuu.

- Tak…. Chyba tak.

- To dobrze – uśmiechnął się lekko. Wrzucił garść proszku w płomienie i głośno wypowiedział adres. Już po chwili zniknął w szmaragdowym wirze.

- Jak się czuje twoja mama?

- Lepiej. Tak sądzę.

- Wiadomo, kiedy wraca?

- Na pewno nie przed naszym wyjazdem do Hogwartu – odparł Severus. Szli ramię w ramię wzdłuż kanału wodnego. Snape bez entuzjazmu kopał leżące na ścieżce drobne kamyki. Od kiedy wyszli z domu, Lily zamęczała go próbami ustalenia, jak poważna jest jego sytuacja.

- Nie masz jakiejś dalszej rodziny do której mógłbyś się przenieść? - dopytywała

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wiesz, matka wyszła za mugola, to zawsze nieco ochładza kontakty.

- Powinieneś napisać chyba do Dumbledore'a, czy coś – oświadczyła po namyśle. Zastanawiała się nad tym cały dzień i nie była w stanie wymyślić lepszego rozwiązania. – Jest dyrektorem Hogwartu, powinien dbać o swoich uczniów. A ty jesteś niepełnoletnim czarodziejem pozostawionym bez opieki i nadzoru. Masz prawo prosić o pomoc.

- Za rok będę pełnoletni – wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale póki co nie jesteś! Nie wolno ci używać czarów, nie masz żadnej ochrony, na wypadek gdyby...ktoś cię zaatakował albo…

- Daj spokój.

-Napisz do niego– nalegała Lily. – Może pozwoli ci wrócić do zamku na resztę wakacji?

Severus znów zbył ją wzruszeniem ramion. Chyba nie był zbyt zachwycony tą perspektywą.

- Jeśli do niego nie napiszesz, zrobię to w twoim imieniu

- Nie przeciągaj struny, Evans.

- Chcę ci tylko pomóc.

- Doceniam – powiedział nieco flegmatycznie Snape. - Ale nie przeciągaj struny.

Kopnął kamień nieco za mocno i przyspieszył kroku, by go znaleźć. Lily została w tyle. Właściwie wciąż nie wiedziała, czy ma pozwolenie na to, by mieszkać na Spinner's End. Chłopak nie zająknął się na ten temat ani jednym słowem. Zaakceptował fakt, że Lily wciąż była w jego domu gdy po południu wrócił ze szpitala. Wydawał się nawet zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy i całkiem możliwe, że nie chciał nawiązywać do tematu, w obawie, że niespodziewany gość się spłoszy i pojedzie na obiecane wakacje u Lupina. Rudowłosa czarownica również uznała, że w tym przypadku może lepiej nie pytać o pozwolenie. W końcu nie było tak źle. W całkowitej zgodzie zjedli obiad, który przygotowała Lily, pograli trochę w szachy, a kiedy się ściemniło wyszli na spacer. Zupełnie tak, jak podczas wielu poprzednich wakacji. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem byli zdani tylko na siebie, bo Evansowie wciąż przebywali w Szkocji a pani Snape w szpitalu. Dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku. Ostatni miesiąc spędziła na bardzo głębokich rozważaniach na temat swoich szkolnych znajomości. Wniosek był prosty – koniecznie musiała coś powiedzieć Sevowi. Teraz był idealny moment.

- Posłuchaj – odkaszlnęła, zrównując się z nim. Chłopak zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco.

- Chciałam… Chciałam cię przeprosić.

Brwi Severusa uniosły się nieco.

- No bo… wtedy, po egzaminach, nie powinnam się na ciebie obrażać. Nie aż do tego stopnia, w każdym razie. Nazwałeś mnie szlamą, i co z tego? To, co oni ci robili jest dużo gorsze.- powiedziała stanowczo. – Potter odstawiał ten cały cyrk żeby mi zaimponować. Zwyczajnie zazdrości debil, bo nie poświęcam mu tyle uwagi co tobie. Przepraszam, że moi koledzy z klasy to debile i przepraszam, że niepotrzebnie uniosłam się honorem.

Severus kilka razy bezskutecznie próbował przerwać jej wypowiedź i zaprotestować. Gdy wreszcie skończyła mówić, przez dobrą minutę tylko wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa. Jego twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona, tylko oczy, pociemniałe od emocji, wydawały się jeszcze bardziej czarne niż zazwyczaj. Wreszcie, z bardzo uroczystą miną skinął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że przeprosiny zostały zaakceptowane. Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

- Idziemy dalej? – zaproponowała, wyciągając do niego rękę.

- Idziemy.

Przez jakiś czas szli w całkowitym milczeniu, jakby chcąc przypieczętować odnowienie przymierza. Nagle, ku zaskoczeniu Lily, Severus zaczął mówić. Nie, poprawiła się w myślach. Severus dostał słowotoku. Zdarzało mu się to, chociaż raczej sporadycznie. Tylko i wyłącznie gdy był czymś bardzo przejęty. Tym razem, ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu i rozbawieniu dziewczyny zaczął opowiadać o bardzo rzadkiej magicznej umiejętności jaką była oklumencja. Oklumencja, z tego co Lily zdołała pojąć, była niczym innym jak sztuką ukrywania swoich prawdziwych myśli i emocji i czynienia ich niemożliwymi do odczytania nawet przez kogoś, kto potrafi posługiwać się legilimencją – zdolnością penetrowania umysłów. Snape najwyraźniej był zafascynowany tą tematyką, bo przytaczał wypowiedzi profesorów magii i różne statystyki. Puścił dłoń Lily i zaczął gestykulować energicznie. Mówił coraz szybciej i z coraz większym zaangażowaniem, mimo wszystko jednak dziewczyna zaczęła się gubić. Już zapomniała, że on potrafi aż tyle gadać.

- Zamierzasz się tego uczyć? – spytała, przerywając potok słów. – No wiesz, zamykania umysłu i tak dalej?

- Zapewne tak.

- Dlaczego? – drążyła.

- Bo gdyby ktoś nagle zapragnął grzebać mi w głowie, wolałbym umieć się przed tym obronić.

- Na przykład kto?

- W dzisiejszych czasach nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Na przykład Czarny Pan jest potężnym legilimentą. Chyba nie chciałabyś, żeby od tak wtargnął do twojego umysłu?

- Nie… - Lily aż się wzdrygnęła – Ale odgradzanie się od własnych emocji, żeby ktoś nie mógł ich odczytać… to dla mnie trochę podejrzane. W sensie… nie wiem, czy chciałabym coś takiego umieć, to może bardzo utrudnić życie.

- Albo ułatwić – stwierdził filozoficznie Severus.

- Niby jak?

- Są pewne sprawy… - zaczął Snape, po czym zrezygnował. – Po prostu oklumencja jest przydatna do ukrywania mrocznych sekretów.

- Masz jakieś mroczne sekrety, Severusie Snape? – spytała nagle. Chłopak uśmiechnął się gorzko.

- Oczywiście.

- Podzielisz się jakimś?

- Na łożu śmierci – odparł zdecydowanie. - A i to nie na pewno.

- No dalej – droczyła się z nim. – Mnie przecież możesz powiedzieć, nie będę się śmiać.

- Raczej nie posądzam cię o to, że będziesz się śmiać, Evans – odparł z irytacją.

- A o co?

- Nie przeciągaj struny – powiedział, znów przyspieszając kroku. Lily musiała prawie biec by za nim nadążyć. O co tu w ogóle chodzi? Pogodzili się i puścili kwestię „szlamy" w zapomnienie, ale sytuacja między nimi nadal była dość mętna.

- Coraz dziwnej i dziwniej – powiedziała cichutko do siebie i znów pochwyciła dłoń przyjaciela.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Zaproszenie Lucjusza**_

Zabawa w dom rozkręciła się na dobre. Severus zwykł wstawać wcześnie rano i poprzez kominek przenosić się do szpitala, Lily zaś wykorzystując jego nieobecność spała do późna lub przeglądała któreś z wielu czasopism dotyczących zaawansowanych eliksirów lub zaklęć. Raz tylko wybrała się do świętego Munga żeby odwiedzić Jamesa. Przebywanie z dochodzącym do zdrowia Potterem bez towarzystwa pozostałych Huncwotów było nieco zbyt krępujące, zwłaszcza, że obecnie mieszkała pod jednym dachem z jego najbardziej zaciekłym wrogiem. Black oczywiście zdążył już wypaplać, że widzieli w szpitalu Severusa i tego samego wieczora Lily zdecydowała jednak przesunąć pobyt u Lupina na inny termin i wrócić do swojego miasteczka. Prawdopodobnie James podejrzewał, z kim dziewczyna spędza większość czasu, bo przyglądał jej się bardzo uważnie i był jeszcze bardziej natarczywy niż zazwyczaj.

Severus uparł się, by nauczyć swoją tymczasową sublokatorkę naprawdę dobrze grać w szachy czarodziejów, w związku z tym spędzali teraz nad szachownicą większą część dnia i nocy. Zależnie od pogody i nastroju rozkładali się na wypłowiałym dywanie w salonie lub nad rzeką, w cieniu ich ulubionego drzewa. Tym razem nie były to ciche, milczące partie które rozgrywali tuż po przybyciu Lily. Snape pouczał ją przy każdym ruchu i wytykał jej wszystkie błędy, co było nieco irytujące, a nieco zabawne, wziąwszy pod uwagę to, że ostatnimi czasy znacznie wyostrzył mu się dowcip. Te kilka dni spędzone na lekcjach szachów były- jak do tej pory – najmilszym wakacyjnym wspomnieniem. Zwykle siedzieli do bardzo późna, grając w lub rozmawiając o wszystkim, co nie dotyczyło Huncwotów, Czarnego Pana oraz tajemniczych, niesprecyzowanych „pewnych spraw", które czasem pojawiały się w wypowiedziach Severusa. Któregoś wieczora po prostu zasnęli tak, jak siedzieli – na ustawionych przodem do kominka fotelach. Od tamtej chwili tak dziwnie wychodziło, że Lily zasypiała na kanapie a gospodarz domu na prowizorycznym posłaniu zrobionym z foteli, lub też na ułożonych na podłodze kocach. Wszystko po to, żeby nie musieć mówić „dobranoc" przed pójściem do innego pokoju i po prostu traktować sen jako przerywnik między partią szachów lub podjęciem kolejnego wątku w dyskusji.

Po tygodniu Lily zauważyła, że do leżącej w pokoju Severusa koperty z pieczęcią Malfoyów dołączyła kolejna.

- Nie wiedziałam, że ty i Malfoy jesteście korespondencyjnymi przyjaciółmi – napomknęła pewnego wyjątkowo deszczowego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli przy kominku popijając herbatę.

- Skoro ty możesz korespondować z wilkołakiem…

Remus co jakiś czas wysyłał do niej kontrolne sowy z pytaniem, czy na pewno wszystko w porządku i zapewniając, że może go odwiedzić w każdej chwili, bo przywykł do tego, że nocują u niego bezdomni przyjaciele. Nie miała mu tego za złe i nieodmiennie odpisywała, że dziękuje, jest dobrze i przyjedzie, kiedy tylko będzie mogła. Co w domyśle oznaczało „kiedy znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie miał oko na Severusa".

- Po pierwsze naprawdę mógłbyś wreszcie skończyć z tymi bzdurami, że Remus jest wilkołakiem – powiedziała stanowczo. – Po drugie zwyczajnie jestem ciekawa, czego on może od ciebie chcieć.

- Oh, nic takiego. Zaprasza mnie do Malfoy Manor na mały szkolny zjazd – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape. Lily drgnęła.

- Zamierzasz skorzystać?

- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparł z nonszalanckim uśmiechem. – A ty? Wybierasz się do Lupina?

Popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wymieniali złośliwe uśmiechy, przedrzeźniając się nawzajem.

- To jest naprawdę konieczne, żebyś tam pojechał? – spytała Lily, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej neutralnie. – W sensie… wysłał już drugi list, więc chyba mu zależy na twoim towarzystwie, co?

Snape wciąż uśmiechał się w wyjątkowo szyderczy sposób.

- Wysyła je chyba hurtowo – stwierdził. – No wiesz, do wszystkich przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Nie sądzę, żeby szczególnie go obeszło ilu z nich się stawi.

- No to nie jedź, skoro nie chcesz.

- Mógłbym ci doradzić to samo.

- A czy ja wspomniałam choć słowem o tym, że nie chcę jechać?

- Ja też nie przypominam sobie, żebym coś takiego deklarował.

Tym razem już się do siebie nie uśmiechali. Severus spoglądał na nią groźnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Lily poczuła, że pieką ją policzki.

- To co, remis? – spytała tak obojętnie, jak tylko była w stanie. Snape rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.

- Na to wygląda, Evans.

Lily bez słowa wstała i opuściła mieszkanie Snape'a, głośno trzaskając przy tym drzwiami frontowymi. Przysiadła sobie na schodkach ganku i ponuro wpatrywała się w widoczne na tle nocnego nieba kominy i na spadające z dachu krople deszczu. Musiała coś wymyślić. Owszem, mogła w każdej chwili skorzystać z zaproszenia Remusa. Nawet miała ochotę to zrobić. Tylko co się wtedy stanie z Sevem? Lucjusz Malfoy – nawet jeśli wcale nie organizował u siebie zgrupowań młodych Śmierciożerców – na pewno nie podpadał pod kategorię odpowiedzialnych osób pod opieką których można by zostawić nastolatka w trudnej sytuacji życiowej. Dzielenie mieszkania było owszem całkiem przyjemne i wygodne, ale zaliczało się mimo wszystko do rozwiązań tymczasowych. Co będzie, jak wrócą rodzice? Nie pozwolą jej przecież nocować u mieszkającego bez nadzoru rodziców kolegi. I co z Huncwotami?

Siedziała przed domem rozważając różne możliwości i czując, jak robi jej się coraz bardziej zimno. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było oczywiście przekonać Severusa, żeby nigdzie nie jechał. Zatrzymać go tutaj chociaż do powrotu rodziców, może oni pomogą jej jakoś rozwiązać problem? Albo mimo wszystko jednak „przeciągnąć strunę" i napisać do Dumbledore'a. Sev pewnie się wkurzy, ale chyba jest na tyle inteligentny by zrozumieć, że działała w jego interesie. A może po prostu… Do tej pory przecież nie powiedziała, co myśli o zaproszeniu Lucjusza. Ścięli się, bo próbowała wybadać sytuację i dała się wciągnąć w głupią dyskusję. Może gdyby po prostu powiedziała co o tym myśli, poprosiła…

- Nie zgadzam się – powiedziała zdecydowanie, wkraczając do salonu Snape'ów. Severus przeniósł się z fotela na kanapę i nakryty kocem prawie po głowę czytał „transmutację współczesną".

- Na co znów się nie zgadzasz, Evans? – spytał, spoglądając na nią nieufnie sponad krawędzi gazety. Próbował brzmieć protekcjonalnie, ale w jego głosie zdecydowanie brakowało pewności.

- Nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś jechał do Malfoya – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego groźnie. – Nie podoba mi się to, że pewnie spotkasz tam tych swoich szemranych szkolnych kolesiów i niewiadomo co tam będziecie robić.

- Najpewniej produkować miniaturowe mroczne znaki z żelków o smaku kiwi żeby później sprzedawać je pierwszoroczniakom w Hogwarcie – zadrwił.

- Oh, zamknij się, Sev! Nie dociera do ciebie?! Nie chcę żebyś tam jechał nie dlatego, że jestem zazdrosna jak ty o Huncwotów! Nie chcę, żebyś jechał, bo boję się, że jak dalej będziesz się z nimi trzymał, to ostatecznie cię zwerbują i zostaniesz Śmierciożercą!

- Powiedziałem ci już na początku wakacji– odłożył gazetę na bok i podparł głowę łokciem. – Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co zrobię, więc nie ma o co zrobić histerii.

- Ale jeśli będziesz tak za nimi łazić, to w końcu cię do tego namówią, nie rozumiesz tego?! Będą to robić stopniowo, tak, że nawet tego nie zauważysz, nawet się nie obejrzysz jak zostaniesz… - przełknęła ślinę. – Miałam straszny sen w Paryżu –przysiadła na skrawku kanapy, plecami do Snape'a. Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, by zrobić jej nieco więcej miejsca.– Śniło mi się, że ja i Potter zginęliśmy z rąk Sam-wiesz-kogo, a ty… Naznaczyli cię na Śmierciożercę. Nie widziałam tego, ale miałam taką pewność. I to było strasznie, bo nie mogłam temu zapobiec, chociaż chciałam. Stałeś na korytarzu, a on mnie od ciebie odciągnął. Potter. I potłukł twój szczęśliwy eliksir. A później cię naznaczyli, a ja nie mogłam temu przeszkodzić.

- Teraz możesz.

Obróciła się przez ramię by zerknąć na przyjaciela. Spoglądał na Lily wyczekująco, jakby od jej następnych słów miało zależeć całe jego życie. Wydawał się wręcz przerażony.

- Nie chcę, żebyś się do nich przyłączał, Sev – powiedziała, opierając dłonie na kolanach. – Nie chcę. Po prostu. Nie chcę, żeby wyszło tak, że będziemy musieli działać przeciwko sobie i że na przykład będą chcieli, żebyś cos mi zrobił. Że oni coś ci zrobią. Boję się tego. Proszę, nie rób tego.

Gdy skończyła mówić, stało się coś dziwnego. Snape ją przytulił. Był to najbardziej niezdarny i najbardziej kanciasty uścisk, jakiego zdarzyło jej się do tej pory doświadczyć. Prawdę mówiąc przyszły mistrz eliksirów prawie ją zmiażdżył.

- Sev… - wyszeptała zaskoczona. – Sev, co się dzieje?

Severus odskoczył od niej jakby go sparzyła i odsunął się, wyraźnie speszony

- Poprosiłaś, żebym się do nich nie przyłączał – powiedział cicho. Spuścił głowę tak, że ciemne włosy zasłaniały twarz. - Więc tego nie zrobię.

- Nie przyłączysz się do nich?

- Nie.

- I nie jedziesz do Malfoy Manor?

- Nie jadę.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak.

Przez chwilę siedzieli bez ruchu. Lily wpatrywała się w buzujący w kominku ogień i kątem oka zerkała na Severusa zaś z jakiegoś powodu wciąż siedział z pochyloną głową, jedna ręką podpierając czoło. Dziewczyna była prawie pewna, ze się zaczerwienił.

- Sev…

- Co? – warknął, wciąż zły i zmieszany.

- Jeśli masz ochotę znów mnie przytulić, nie krępuj się.

- Nie przeciągaj struny, Evans – zgrzytnął zębami. Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym przysunęła się i oplotła rękami jego szyję.

- Dziękuję ci – wyszeptała, lekko muskając ustami jego skroń. – Za to, że nie jedziesz do Malfoya.

Za odpowiedź musiał jej wystarczyć nieco niepewny, zrezygnowany uśmiech i wzruszenie ramionami. I chyba w tym momencie Lily zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że kocha Severusa Snape'a.

* * *

**Szatan mnie podkusił do napisania tego ostatniego zdania.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**karuzela**_

_**(albo: "ile nawiązań do literatury jesteś w stanie znaleźć?)**_

Trzy dni później wrócili Evansowie i bynajmniej nie byli dumni z postawy młodszej córki. Owszem, zadzwoniła i poinformowała, że zmieniła swoje wakacyjne plany na rzecz spędzenia kilku dni z przyjacielem z sąsiedztwa, ale ani słowem nie zająknęła się o tym, że pani Snape jest w szpitalu i Severus mieszka sam. Skończyło się na ogromnej awanturze i areszcie domowym dla Lily. Pan Evans stwierdził, że ostatnimi czasy miała tyle wolności i swobody, że powinno jej wystarczyć do końca wakacji i skoro nie miała ochoty jechać do Lupina wtedy, gdy miała na to pełne przyzwolenie, chyba jakoś zniesie to, że prawdopodobnie nie pojedzie tam wcale. Nie protestowała, w głównej mierze dlatego, że było jej to na rękę. Bała się tego, że Huncwoci będą ją wypytywać o Snape'a lub podejmą jakieś próby wyswatania jej z Jamesem Potterem. Szlaban od rodziców bardzo ułatwiał sprawę. Pojawienie się kogoś dorosłego miało też inne zalety. Pani Evans przejęła się losem młodego sąsiada na tyle, że była gotowa sama się nim zająć lub przynajmniej zawiadomić odpowiednie władze. Severus, który zdecydowanie nie życzył sobie trafiać pod opiekę mugoli, w obliczu takowego zagrożenia przemógł się i napisał list do Dumbledore'a. Na początku był nieco rozżalony tym, że rodzice Lily nie tylko położyli kres wspólnemu mieszkaniu, ale jeszcze chcieli interweniować w jego sprawie, dość szybko jednak pogodził się z sytuacją i zaczął obmyślać sposoby komunikowania się z uwięzioną w domu dziewczyną. Od czasu, gdy poprosiła go by nie zostawał Śmierciożercą, wydawał się bardzo czymś podbudowany i nawet fakt, że znów mieszka sam zdawał się nie robić na nim wrażenia. Lily z każdym dniem coraz bardziej żałowała, że nie opanowała tajników legilimencji i nie posiada ani jednej kropli veritaserum. Kompletnie pogubiła się w swoich stosunkach z Severusem. Podczas pobytu na Spinner's End przywiązała się do niego. Znów był znacznie bliższy niż James i Huncwoci i niemal równie interesujący jak wtedy, gdy powiedział jej, że jest czarownicą i zaczął opowiadać o świecie magii. Imponował jej. Siedząc w przydomowym ogródku z którego nie wolno było jej się ruszać ani na krok, dokładnie analizowała zachowanie przyjaciela, mając przy tym wrażenie, że nieco nad-interpretuje je na swoją korzyść. A było co nad-interpretować. Zupełnie bezinteresownie przyrządzał dla niej bardzo trudny eliksir i że z jakiegoś powodu zgodził się zrezygnować z wyjazdu do Malfoyów gdy tylko go o to poprosiła. I że były jakieś „pewne sprawy" które chciał przed nią ukryć. Gdy zwierzała się ze swoich wątpliwości siostrze, ta tylko robiła wszechwiedzącą minę i wzdychała „oh, doprawdy…!". Wciąż obstawała przy swojej teorii odnośnie uczuć Severusa i nie miała co do niej żadnej wątpliwości.

- I jesteś głupia, jeśli liczysz na to, że po prostu ci to powie – mawiała tonem znawcy. –Nie powie, na pewno nie od tak sobie.

- to co mam zrobić, Tuniu? – pytała płaczliwie Lily i zastanawiała się, jak trudne do przyrządzenia jest to nieszczęsne veritaserum.

- Musisz go przyprzeć do muru.

Przyprzeć do muru. Łatwo powiedzieć. Lily oczywiście od jakiegoś czasu zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie nie ma innego rozwiązania, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Do pobliskiego miasta przyjechało objazdowe wesołe miasteczko. Nie była to może najwyższych lotów rozrywka, ale ostatecznie w wakacje i tak nie działo się w okolicy zbyt wiele i nawet karuzele i wata cukrowa stanowiły miłą odmianę. Petunia wybierała się tam na cały dzień z którąś ze szkolnych koleżanek i tak się składało, że w samochodzie były dwa wolne miejsca. Rodzice na jeden dzień zdjęli z Lily brzemię domowego aresztu i pozwolili jej zaznać nieco rozrywki, ona zaś postanowiła namówić na wyprawę też Severusa. On i Petunia przebywali już w jednym pojeździe tyle razy, że do perfekcji opanowali umiejętność ignorowania się nawzajem. A na miejscu pewnie bez trudu dałoby się zgubić starszą siostrę w tłumie.

- Mugolskie wesołe miasteczko? – spytał Snape, opierając się o murek okalający ogród Evansów. – Dziękuję, postoję.

- No chodź, Sev – kusiła go Lily. – Będzie fajnie.

- Co może być fajnego w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku?

- Oj no… karuzele, wielka kolejka górska, tunel strachu, wróżka która czyta z ręki...

Severus spojrzał na nią tak, jakby postradała zmysły.

- Zamierzasz płacić starej mugolce przebranej w kolorowe szmaty za to, że swoją nieudolną parodią wróżbiarstwa kompromituje cały świat czarodziejów?

- No wiesz, to na swój sposób urocze – droczyła się. – Spotkasz bruneta wieczorową porą i tak dalej…

- To nie jest urocze. To żałosne.

- Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie chcesz jechać?

- Absolutnie, Evans. Poza tym muszę się spakować. Dzięki interwencji twoich wspaniałych rodziców – z ironicznym uśmiechem skłonił się pani Evans, która właśnie stała w oknie i gestem przywoływała Lily do siebie. – Za dwa dni przenoszę się do Hogwartu.

Lily posmutniała.

- Tak chyba będzie lepiej, Sev – powiedziała. – Będziesz bezpieczny.

- I nie będę z kim miał grać w szachy – dodał ponuro.

- Może spróbuj namówić Krwawego Barona.

- Prawdopodobnie byłbym wtedy pierwsza osobą, której się to udało.

Przez chwile wiercił się, jakby rozważał, czy zbierać się do odejścia, czy jeszcze coś powiedzieć. – Cóż, sądzę, że to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wspólne wakacje – wypalił wreszcie, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zawiedzionego.

- Hej, mamy jeszcze dwa dni, może nawet będę mogła u ciebie nocować jeśli wytłumaczę rodzicom, że wyjeżdżasz i chcę się pożegnać.

Obdarzył ją nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę?

- Pewnie. Skoro puszczają mnie do tego wesołego miasteczka… A poza tym zobaczymy się we wrześniu, prawda? Wybrałeś chyba takie same owutemy co ja?

- I chyba takie same jak Potter, Black i Lupin – zauważył gorzko.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Siedzimy razem na zaawansowanych eliksirach.

- jeszcze się okaże. – prychnął z przekąsem.

- Możemy się nawet założyć o wszystko, Sev! Jesteś wart więcej, niż cała ich banda.

Wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie starając się ukryć zadowolenie, po czym pomachał na do-widzenia i ruszył w kierunku Spinner's End.

- Remus, Syriusz, co wy tu robicie? – Lily podbiegła do stojących przy strzelnicy przyjaciół. Black oderwał się od podjadania waty cukrowej, którą trzymał Lunatyk i szybko wytarł palce o skórzaną kurtkę.

- Cześć, Ruda – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – James nawiedził skromne progi Lunatykowego domostwa i powiedział, że mogę u niego mieszkać aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Uznaliśmy, że trzeba to uczcić jak na Huncwotów przystało i gdzieś się powłóczyć. A mugolskie wesołe miasteczko to nowe, nieznane wody. Zawsze byłem ciekaw, co oni robią w wolnym czasie, skoro nie mogą używać magii.

Lily obejrzała się przez ramię. Petunia i jej koleżanka stały właśnie przed diabelskim młynem i na szczęście nie miały technicznej możliwości dosłyszenia uwagi na temat mugoli.

- O, Lily – Remus dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. – Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kogo rodzice przypięli łańcuchami do łóżka.

- Dali mi jeden dzień wychodnego – odparła, czerwieniąc się nieco. – Jestem tutaj z siostrą, tylko dlatego mnie puścili.

- Ach, twoja mugolska siostra, wspaniale. Zapytam się, jak to się stało, że jednak nie dostałem tej kartki z Paryża.

- Ani mi się waż! – zaprotestowała. Przerażona, że Remus jednak będzie chciał poznać Petunię, szybko podbiegła do niej z informacją że spotkała znajomych ze szkoły i prawdopodobnie będzie korzystać z licznych rozrywek w ich towarzystwie. Siostra gestem dała znać, że jest jej wszystko jedno.

- Słuchajcie, dobrze, że was spotkałam – powiedziała Lily, wracając do Huncwotów wciąż zajadających się watą cukrową z jednego patyka. – Jest jedna rzecz, o której chciałabym z wami pogadać…

W tym samym momencie jednak z tłumu ludzi wyłonił się James Potter.

- o, dobrze, że jesteś – bez wahania podszedł i lekko przytulił ją na powitanie. – Ty się znasz na mugolskich pieniądzach, pomożesz nam kupić te.. no….żetony. Próbowałem to ogarnąć, ale nie idzie.

- Jasne, ale najpierw chciałam…

- Hej – chłopak poprawił zsuwające się z nosa okulary i lekko szturchnął Syriusza w ramię. – Kto ostatni przy wielkiej kolejce górskiej, ten gumochłon! – zawołał, po czym złapał Lily pod ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Syriusz i Remus ruszyli ich śladem.

- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zagadnęła Lily. - ta kolejka górska jedzie dość szybko, a ty miałeś rozbitą głowę i w ogóle…

- Myślisz, że puściliby mnie do Remusa, gdyby istniała szansa że zasłabnę przy pierwszym lepszym wysiłku? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – Trzymali mnie w tym szpitalu dłużej niż to konieczne i przebadali mnie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby przed wypuszczeniem do domu. Rodzice dołożyli swoje, a ja osobiście upewniłem się, ze mogę latać na miotle i nawet znowu oberwałem tłuczkiem.

- O boże!

- Spokojnie – dumnie wyprężył pierś. – Wygląda na to, że po tym wypadku stałem się niezniszczalny.

- Złego diabli nie biorą – mruknęła pod nosem.

Szybko uporała się z wymianą mugolskich pieniędzy swoich i Lupina na kolorowe żetony. Byli na wielkiej kolejce górskiej, na diabelskim młynie i jeździli na kolorowych, napędzanych prądem samochodzikach, co z jakiegoś powodu wyjątkowo przypadło do gustu Syriuszowi. Odwiedzili też dom strachów. U uczniów Hogwartu którzy zaliczyli SUM-y z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią na poziomie wybitnym, wyskakujące zza zakrętu szkielety i sztuczne pajęczyny wywołały tylko pobłażliwe uśmiechy. Na widok człowieka ubranego w futrzany płaszcz i maskę wilka Lupin zaczął chichotać i nie dało się go uspokoić aż do końca przejażdżki wagonikiem.

James Potter nie odstępował Lily na krok i dbał o to, by zawsze siedziała z nim w jednym wagoniku lub na jednej ławce. Dziewczyna spostrzegła, że Syriusz i Remus trzymają się nieco z boku. O ile wcześniej Black wybierał raczej towarzystwo energicznego, nieco nad-aktywnego Pottera, dzisiaj trzymał się blisko Lunatyka. Możliwe, że po prostu odsuwał się na bok, by umożliwić przyjacielowi spędzenie więcej czasu w towarzystwie Lily. Równie prawdopodobne było to, że ostatnie wydarzenia miały wpływ na dynamikę grupy. Syriusz uciekł z domu i znalazł schronienie akurat u Lunatyka, podczas gdy James był unieruchomiony w szpitalu. Biedny Glizdoogon, zupełnie się w tym nie połapie, gdy wreszcie spotkają się w Hogwarcie. Lily z uśmiechem zerknęła na Łapę i Lunatyka, którzy kontemplowali staromodną karuzelę z kucykami i najwyraźniej dyskutowali na temat tego, którego wierzchowca wybrać. Wspólne mieszkanie jednak naprawdę zbliża – przeszło jej przez myśl.

- Chodź, zanim zajmą nam karetę – popędził ją James, wskazując na wyjątkowo kiczowato ozdobiony powóz ciągnięty przez parę metalowych koni. Wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Karetę. Jak pretensjonalnie. Nie protestowała jednak dostatecznie mocno i już po chwili została zaciągnięta na dziecinną karuzelę. Z głośników ryknęła jakaś sentymentalna piosenka, której tytułu Lily nie potrafiła sobie za nic przypomnieć. Rudowłosa czarownica z ciekawością patrzyła na innych pasażerów oraz stojących wokół karuzeli Mugoli. Rozglądała się na lewo i prawo, ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu Jamesa, raz nawet prawie spadła z siedzenia. Remus ostatecznie zdecydował się pojechać na metalowej imitacji wilka, co wyraźnie bawiło siedzącego na wielkim, białym jednorożcu Syriusza. W pobliżu karuzeli Petunia rozmawiała ze swoją koleżanką. Obie trzymały przed sobą patyki z watą cukrową, znajoma Petunii zaś dźwigała wielkiego pluszowego misia, najwyraźniej wygranego na strzelnicy. Lily nudziła i niecierpliwiła się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie muzyka zaczęła powoli cichnąć i wreszcie karuzela się zatrzymała.

- Poczekaj, Evans – James lekko złapał ją za ramię i zatrzymał w pozycji siedzącej. – Chyba coś ci wpadło do oka.

- Co? – rzuciła mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie i próbowala zaprotestować, ale chłopak zbliżył się i lekko przysunął palce do jej oka.

- Już, spokojnie – mówił, zbliżając się jeszcze trochę. – Jeszcze tylko chwila i…

- Chłopaki czekają – powiedziała zdawkowo. Uwolniła ramię od uścisku Jamesa i nie oglądając się za siebie wyskoczyła z karety. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co chodziło po głowie Potterowi. Tandetna, dziecinna karuzela, miejsce w karecie, „coś ci wpadło do oka"… Pierwszy pocałunek. To było aż zbyt proste. Nie miała ochoty na żadne zagrywki w tym stylu i powstrzymała się przed uderzeniem natręta w twarz tylko dlatego, że niedawno wyszedł ze szpitala.

Syriusz i Lupin z ciekawością obserwowali jak James z pochyloną głową opuszcza karuzelę.

- Przykro mi stary – Black lekko poklepał go po plecach.

- Próbowałeś.

- Co jest z nią? – spytał szeptem James, spoglądając z niezrozumieniem na stojącą nieco z boku Lily. – Zabrałem ją na karuzelę. Do cholernej

karety. I wciąż nic!

- No nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Syriusz. – Może powinieneś przygotować dla niej eliksir?

- Chyba muszę się już zbierać – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna. Zrobiło jej się dość nieswojo. Czy to możliwe, żeby wiedzieli o Felisie? A może to był zwyczajny przytyk do specyficznych zainteresowań Severusa? Wciąż stojąca w pobliżu Petunia już od jakiegoś czasu spoglądała na nią znacząco i wskazywała na zegarek. Huncwoci zaproponowali grupowe odprowadzenie ją do szosy, gdyż sami mieli zamiar złapać Nocnego Rycerza i tym sposobem wrócić do domu Lupinów. Petunia wraz z koleżanką szły przed nimi.

- A właśnie – przypomniał sobie po drodze Remus. – Chciałaś z nami o czymś porozmawiać, prawda?

Pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Tak, chciałam. Chodzi o Seva.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami, a James wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

- Udało mi się z nim pogodzić – oświadczyła, nie zważając na dezaprobatę. – I byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyście nie starali się znów tego zepsuć po powrocie do Hogwartu. Uprzedzając wasze pytania, tak, mam zamiar siedzieć z nim na łączonych lekcjach i tak, mam zamiar z nim rozmawiać na korytarzach i w bibliotece. I jeśli zobaczę, że któryś z was ma z tym problem…

- Z tego, co zauważyłem, to on ma problem z nami…

- Przymknij się, Black. Jeśli zauważę, ze któryś z was ma z tym problem, nie zawaham się rzucić na niego upiorogacka.

- A Smarkerus na pewno będzie ci wdzięczny – zadrwił James, najwyraźniej wciąż urażony tym, że nie udało mu się uwieść Lily. – Pamiętasz, jak ładnie ci podziękował poprzednim razem? I jak cię pieszczotliwie nazwał?

- Teraz będzie inaczej. Gadałam z nim.

- A ja mówię, daj sobie z nim spokój – argumentował Potter. – Kto wie, co takiemu siedzi w głowie. Jeśli jest równie stabilny psychicznie co jego mamuśka, to…

- Co? – spytała ostro.

- Nie powiedział ci? – zadrwił James. – Nie powiedział, dlaczego jego matka siedzi na oddziale zamkniętym?

- Od kiedy to niby jest twoją sprawą, Potter?

- Próbowała przekląć jego ojca – kontynuował chłopak, zupełnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi. – Ale nie mogła go dosięgnąć bo podobno uciekał albo czymś się zasłonił, więc ostatecznie zdecydowała rzucić klątwę na samą siebie.

Lily wpatrywała się w niego z wściekłością.

- Skąd to wiesz? – spytała cicho.

- A, nudziłem się w szpitalu, to połaziłem i popytałem tu i ówdzie. Dość sporo o tym gadali, ci magomedycy. Podobno chciała się zabić, a teraz upiera się, że nie chce być czarownicą i nie chce używać magii. Też bym się chciał zabić jakbym miał w domu takiego bachora jak Smark.

Remus przyłożył dłoń do czoła w pełnym rezygnacji geście, a Syriusz westchnął cicho.

- Jesteś głupi i podły – powiedziała spokojnie Lily, po czym zapominając o niedawnej kontuzji Jamesa, z całej siły wymierzyła mu policzek.

Syriusz ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Czarownica odwróciła się bez słowa i puściła się biegiem, by dogonić siostrę. Żaden z Huncwotów nie próbował jej zatrzymać.

- Dłużej się nie dało? – burknęła na nią Petunia.

- Wybacz, Tuniu – spuściła głowę. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że ich tu spotkam. Fakt, Lupin mieszka jakoś niedaleko ale nie umawiałam się z nimi, ani nic.

- Mnie nie musisz tego tłumaczyć – słowa Tunii zabrzmiały dość złowieszczo. Lily zerknęła na nią pytająco. – Chłopak Snape'ów plątał się wokół tej karuzeli z karocą. Chyba cię szukał, czy coś, I chyba nie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył.

- Oj – powiedziała cicho czarownica. – Niedobrze się stało, prawda?

- Niedobrze.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pewne sprawy**_

Lily energicznie zapukała do drzwi Spinner's End. Tym razem chyba naprawdę nie zanosiło się na to, by ktoś jej otworzył. Dom przy Spinner's End był pogrążony w ciszy i ciemności. Odwróciła pobiegła niewielką, brukowaną uliczką, . Instynktownie zmierzała w kierunku drzewa nad rzeką. Zakładanie, że właśnie tam go znajdzie było głupie, naiwne i nieco melodramatyczne, ale… Od początku wakacji zrobiła już tyle głupich i melodramatycznych rzeczy, że przestało jej to robić różnicę. Poza tym z powodu aresztu już od jakiegoś czasu nie miała okazji przebywać wieczorem poza domem. Ot, wieczorny jogging. Wcale nie zależy jej na tym, by odnaleźć Severusa. Po prostu sobie biega. Sport to zdrowie.

Za rogiem zatrzymała się by złapać oddech. Zmrużyła oczy i uważniej przyjrzała się idącej dobry kawałek przed nią postaci. Była już prawie w połowie ulicy, ale nie dało się jej nie rozpoznać. Zbyt luźna, nieforemna marynarka była aż nazbyt charakterystyczna. Wszystko zupełnie tak, jak pierwszego wieczora wakacji gdy przyszedł pod jej okno.

- Sev! – krzyknęła, ostatecznie spisując dumę na straty. - Severusie Snape!

Postać obróciła się przez ramię, po czym zaczęła iść nieco szybciej.

- Sev, zatrzymaj się!

- Zamierzasz postawić na nogi całe miasto, Evans? – odkrzyknął. Zatrzymał się po chwili, najwyraźniej nie uważał jednak za stosowne obrócić się do niej przodem.

- Nie – powiedziała ze złością, podbiegając. - Martwiłam się o ciebie.

- Jak zwykle, zbytek troski.

- Petunia mi powiedziała, że byłeś w wesołym miasteczku. Wystraszyłam się, bo pomyślałam, że szukasz mnie bo coś się stało

- Jak widzisz, stoję przed tobą cały i zdrowy. Zadowolona?.

Lily zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków w jego stronę. Dzieliła ich teraz odległość mniej więcej dwóch latarni ulicznych.

- No dalej – powiedział się drwiąco. – Nie zamierzasz podrzucić jakiegoś zajmującego tematu do konwersacji? Czegoś w stylu „tak dobrze się bawiłam dziś wieczorem z moimi przyjaciółmi"?

No cóż. Skoro tak spieszno mu było by przedyskutować kwestię Pottera, nie pozostawało nic innego jak tylko się dostosować.

- Nie sądziłam, że masz w planach wyprawę do wesołego miasteczka - wypaliła. - Z tego co pamiętam mówiłeś, że mugolskie rozrywki cię nie interesują.

- Zmieniłem zdanie. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to pokrzyżuje twoje randkowe plany?

- To nie była żadna randka! – zaprotestowała . – Spotkałam ich tam przypadkiem, nie planowałam tego. A że Potter coś sobie wkręcił to już tym bardziej nie moja wina.

Na moment zwrócił twarz w jej stronę. W czarnych oczach czaił się chłód.

- Podobało ci się na karuzeli?

- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo.

- Co, czyżby wielki champion Quiditcha nie umiał całować?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Odpowiedział jej rzucony przez ramię szyderczy uśmiech, jednoznacznie dowodzący, że Severus jej nie uwierzył.

- Skoro już nie potrafiłeś się oprzeć pokusie szpiegowania mnie, mogłeś chociaż patrzeć uważniej, zamiast dopowiadać sobie rzeczy, których nie było. – powiedziała to tak jadowicie jak tylko była w stanie.

- Nie szpiegowałem cię.

- To po co tam polazłeś, co? Pojeździć sobie na mugolskiej karuzeli?

Wzruszył ramionami, dając do zrozumienia, że wcale nie ma ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie. I prawdopodobnie na żadne inne.

- To nie jest fair – powiedziała, znów robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Ktoś, kto teraz wyjrzałby przez okno, zapewne dostrzegłby w świetle ulicznej latarni ubranego nieco staromodnie ciemnowłosego nastolatka stojącego plecami do rudowłosej dziewczyny w letniej sukience. Oprócz nich na ulicy nie było żywej duszy. – Zaprosiłam cię. Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz jechać. Nie byłeś łaskaw poinformować mnie o zmianie zdania. Nie miej do mnie pretensji że przypadkiem wpadam na znajomych, za którymi nie przepadasz.

- I pewnie mówiłabyś tak samo gdybym całkiem przypadkiem wpadł na grupkę Śmierciożerców i postanowił przyłączyć się do wspólnej zabawy w podpalanie jakiegoś mugolskiego domu?

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest jedno i to samo, Severusie Snape – wycedziła przez zęby. – Jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny bo Potter próbował zrobić coś, na co ty nie masz odwagi.

Severus bardzo powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, próbując ocenić siły przeciwnika. Chłopak mrugnął pierwszy.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Evans.

- Oh, czyżby?

Znów odwrócił się do niej plecami.

-Spójrz na mnie – zirytowała się. Nagle przypomniała sobie rady Petunii odnośnie preferowanej metody egzekwowania wyznań od Severusa. Miała teraz idealną okazję. Ba! Miała nawet pod ręką dogodny, jak najbardziej materialny kawałek muru, do którego w razie czego można go było przyprzeć. Teraz albo nigdy, zadecydowała, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

- To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment, Lily.

- Sam zacząłeś – powiedziała surowo. – Chciałaś porozmawiać o Huncwotach, więc możesz mieć pretensje tylko do siebie.

- Teraz nie rozmawiamy o Huncwotach – zauważył.

- To o czym chcę z tobą pomówić wyniknęło bezpośrednio z dyskusji, którą niepotrzebnie rozpocząłeś, więc nie narzekaj.

- Evans, daj spokój.

Obejrzał się na nią dyskretnie, po czym zaczął iść przed siebie.

- Gdzie leziesz? – warknęła. – Boisz się mnie, czy jak?

- Nie boję się. Po prostu są pewne sprawy, których…

- Jakie spawy, Sev? – spytała, biegnąc za nim truchtem. – Jakie sprawy?

- Najprzeróżniejsze – odparł, przeciągając sylaby. Znów się zatrzymał, miała go już prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Przypomniało to nieco dziecinną zabawę, w której trzeba podkraść się jak najbliżej nim druga osoba skończy liczyć i otworzy oczy

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś ze te twoje „pewne sprawy" powstrzymują cię przed przyłączeniem do Śmierciożerców, a później zrezygnowałeś z wyjazdu do Malfoya gdy tylko cię poprosiłam?

- Może po prostu masz o sobie nieco zbyt wysokie mniemanie, Evans.

- Dobra, w porządku. Może mam. Dlaczego pojechałeś za mną do wesołego miasteczka i idiotycznie uparłeś się, żeby mi zrobić scenę zazdrości?

- Jaką niby scenę zazdrości? – spytał, niezbyt przekonywująco udając zaskoczonego. Cóż, przypieranie do muru Severusa Snape'a wcale nie było tak łatwe, jak jej się to z początku wydawało Na wszelki wypadek podeszła jeszcze bliżej..

- Dlaczego dałeś mi felix felicis mimo tego, że się do ciebie nie odzywałam i trzymałam się z Huncwotami? – spytała, stojąc za jego plecami. - Dlaczego nie przestałeś albo nie wyrzuciłeś tego w diabły?

- Już ci powiedziałem. Na wszelki wypadek. Żebyś była bezpieczna.

- Czemu zależy ci na tym, żebym była bezpieczna?

- Ty nie masz pojęcia, Evans – powiedział wreszcie i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. I ze smutkiem. – Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia.

- O czym niby nie mam pojęcia?

Severus zwrócił się przodem do niej. Przymknął oczy, powoli przysunął dłoń do jej policzka, po czym szybko pocałował ją w usta. To był lekki, pocałunek. Tak krótki, że równie dobrze można by uznać, że wcale się nie przydarzył. Ot, delikatne muśnięcie warg. Lily przez moment spoglądała na niego z zaskoczeniem, po czym odwzajemniła gest z nieco większym zaangażowaniem i entuzjazmem.

Zadrżał lekko, jakby wstrzymywał się przed czymś, czego bardzo chce, po czym odsunął się i oparł o murek. W ciemnych oczach czaił się autentyczny popłoch.

END


End file.
